


AMBW Imagines & More

by Riverslegacy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Gen, Imagine your OTP, Minor Violence, Multi, Partying, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Recreational Drug Use, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverslegacy/pseuds/Riverslegacy
Summary: Just a bunch of Y/N stories and shorts that I've had floating around in my mind.*Requests are open*





	1. Starting over

**A/N:** _**Never done any Y/N geared stories, so I hope you guys enjoy my first attempt at it!**_

 

"Good morning Ms. Kim." I greeted the older lady, as I walked in the hair store. I needed some more supplies. The shop always got so busy this time of year. With proms and graduations coming up, we were staying busy.

I didn't mind though, it kept my mind occupied.

I needed that, especially lately.

Grabbing a shopping basket, I perused down the aisles. I loved Ms. Kim's hair supply. She always carried what I needed for the shop and those sheet mask I love.

"So good to see you this morning y/n!" Exclaimed Ms. Kim.

Quickly, I got all the items on my list. Heading for the register, I noticed Ms. Kim had 3CE lip tints on deck. So, I grabbed a couple cute shades. Thanks to her, I no longer had to order my favorite Korean beauty products online.

I swear, I love Ms. Kim.

Murmuring, off to my left drew my attention. Turning my head, I saw it was two women. One, I recognized. We graduated from the same high school. The other girl, who was pushing a stroller, I didn't.

"Yep, that's her." I heard one say.

I already knew where this was going. So, I tried to ignore them and placed my items on the counter. This is what I hate about my city. It's so small that everybody knows your business.

"I can't believe he really played her like that." Whisper shouted, the one with the stroller.

"Oh, I know and for that bummy ass becky too. He ain't ein have to do her like that." Laughed the other.

I just shook my head and sighed. It's been like this since the draft. That was the day my entire world changed.

I thought Keyshawn and I were going to get married and have beautiful brown babies. I mean, we had been together since we were 13. We had just bought a house and everything.

He was the number 1 draft pick for the NFL this year. He even got a 20-million-dollar contract with Nike. I thought this was it, we had made it. I was so happy to see his dreams come true and I just knew our next step was going to be planning a wedding.

So, imagine my surprise when the very next day he makes the announcement that he's getting married. Yep, married. He even posted on his Instagram, "she said yes", with a picture of a ring on a very pale hand.

Turns out, the white girl who was supposed to be his "tutor" was now about to be his wife and I'm the laughing stock of the town.

So much for all his talk about black love.

"Y/N, don't pay those bitches any attention. The one with the stroller steals braiding hair, when she thinks I'm not looking, and the other girl peaked in high school." Consoled Ms. Kim.

She placed my items in a bag and handed them to me. I reached for my wallet, but she told me no charge.

"Listen to your ajumma. Get the fuck out of this town. There's nothing left for you here. Your 22, see the world and make new friends. Don't waste your talent in a place like this." Advised the older lady.

Leaning her body over the counter, she whispered. "You know I have a sister in Hongdae, who owns a salon. She could really use someone who specializes in black hair. If you're interested."

It sounded nice and all, but I just couldn't. I had a house here, my families here and my job is here. Everything I know is here. Sure, I was _going_ to move where ever Keyshawn got drafted but that was different. I wouldn't have been alone, I would've had him.

I didn't even have to answer. She saw it written all on my face.

Sighing, she reached into her pocket and handed me a card. "I want you to take this. I talked to my sister already, about you. So, if you change your mind, give her a call. You know, destiny has a funny way of happening regardless of if you are ready for it."

"Thanks Ms. Kim" I say politely, taking my bag and leaving the store.

The whole drive back to my house, I couldn't get that last thing Ms. Kim had said out of my head.

Pulling into my driveway, my attention was immediately drawn to the big ass U-Haul parked in front of my house.

I'm guessing Keyshawn must have come to pack his shit. Which is fine by me but, I didn't think he needed a moving truck for a few boxes and a couple pieces of furniture.

It was probably all for show. Looking around, I could see my nosy neighbors had all decided to "water their grass."

Getting out the car, I walked across the grass towards the front door and that's when I saw it.

A for sale sign. He was going to sale my house!

I had thought he would just leave and I could continue to live here until I found another place. I should've known he'd be this cruel.

It hadn't even been a week since he made his engagement announcement!

I placed my bags back in my car and stormed towards the house.

I didn't even reach the door before it was yanked open by the last person I wanted to see.

There she stood. Dressed in fashion nova jeans, a shirt 2 sizes too small and a shitload of makeup. Her dirty blonde hair, hanging limply over her shoulders. She looked me up and down, a condescending smirk etched on her face.

This is the woman who stole my dreams, my man and now my house.

She's not even cute!

I would still be mad but would have at least understood a little bit better if she was strikingly beautiful. However, she was not.

She literally looked like a foot and not a cute dainty foot either. Nope. She looked like a homeless person who had gangrene in his baby toe, foot.

Keyshawn seriously left **me** for _this_ ugly bitch?

I wanted to smack the shit out of her.

I wanted to take the power and fury from all my ancestors, ball my fist and **beat** this white bitch.

Even though it would feel good, it would also land me in jail and I just couldn't allow her to gain that victory.

So, instead I readied myself to push passed her. I was just going to go and pack my stuff and leave.

There was no point trying to fight for a house not in my name. My money went into it, but his name was on the deed and that was all that mattered to the courts.

Scoffing, she spoke. "I wouldn't if I were you. Besides your shit is already packed. The boxes are in the garage if you want them." She lifted her hand and gestured in the garages direction.

It took every ounce of strength I possessed to keep myself from swinging on her. It was fleeting but I saw it anyway, for a second she looked afraid.

Good.

She should've been. Placing a satisfied smile on my face I walked to the garage and loaded my things into my car.

At least the movers had been nice enough to place most of my things in space saver bags. It cut down on the boxes and made it, so all my stuff could fit without me having to come back here.

I was just about to drive away when there was a knock on my window. Turning, I saw that it was **HER** again.

"I need the keys." She stated contritely.

I swear this girl had either a lot of nerve or a serious death wish.

'Does she have not even an iota of self-preservation?'

Could she not see how close she was to getting her ass dragged up and down this little ass street?

Leaving my car running, I took the house key off my alumni lanyard. Rolling down my window I launched the key as hard as I could at her.

Satisfied, when it hit her square in the nose.

Laughing, I sped off watching in my review mirror as she clutched her now bleeding nose.

It wasn't until I got to the light, that I realized one alarming thing.

I had nowhere to go.

I was already the laughing stock of y/h/t. I couldn't go to my mom, she would never let me live it down.

None of my friends lived here anymore. After graduation, they all moved to bigger cities for better opportunities.

Not that I blamed them.

I drove around for hours and soon it was starting to get dark.

I went to the only place I could and even then, I was too ashamed to get out of the car. Too in shock of all that had transpired.

I sat outside my mother's house and cried all night.

Because in that moment, that was all I could do.

 

* * *

 

I woke up to someone knocking on my window. Groggily, I lifted my head from where it had been resting on the steering wheel.

Rolling down the window, I took in my mom's angry expression.

"Y/N, girl have you lost your mind? What in god's name are you doing passed out in front of my house at 5 am?" She lectured.

I don't know what it was but something in her voice broke me. A fresh new crop of tears began to fall.

I couldn't stop them.

My mom's face began to soften, opening my door she gave me a hug. It took a while, but she had been able to calm me down enough to get us in the house.

I spent the next hour telling her what happened. By the time I had finished, her whole face reflected nothing but calm. I knew that look all too well, it meant only one thing, my mom was **pissed**.

I told her, I didn't want to fight over the house. Even though **I'm** the **one** that saved and scraped for it all those years.

Shaking her head, she agreed with me.

She was still angry though.

"He didn't have to do that. Was it not bad enough that you spent years with this fool, paid his way through college, all so he could run off into the sunset with that white bitch? Now, he just gonna decide to sale **your** house and let that hoe through you out?" Raged my mom.

I watched as my mother paced back and forth. Finally, she sank down next to me on the couch.

Looking me in eye, she said. "baby, I know it might not seem like it now, but trust me when I tell you this. All that he has done to hurt you, he will reap. Karma is real, baby. He has everything he think he wants now, but it won't last. I don't know what it is, but god got something planned for you baby." Prophesized my mom.

I put my head down, trying to stop myself from crying again, and whispered softly. "Mom, I don't wanna stay here anymore. Everywhere I go people talk and now with this, it will be worse. I need a fresh start, somewhere far from here."

"Why don't you go stay with y/b/f for a while, out in (insert a big city near you)? Clear your head and figure out what you want to do. It's time for you to start living your life for you, baby." She suggested.

She was right.

I did need to start living for myself. This whole time I had been living to help Keyshawn's dreams come true, but what about my own? At this point, I didn't even know if I had dreams that hadn't revolved around his.

I needed to find myself and what better place to do that, than in (insert big city)?

While I slept, my mom gave y/b/f a call and told her what had happened. I'm pretty sure my mom called my aunts and uncles too.

I know her.

When she's pissed off she vents to her brothers and sisters. It's just who she is and I loved her for it.

I thought by the time I got up that the house would be filled with my family. Some trying to give me advice and others just trying to be nosy, but that wasn't the case.

Instead, it was just me and my mom. She let me know that my bff was expecting me and that I needed to get on the road, if I wanted to beat the traffic.

I gave my mom a hug and prepared to leave, only to have her stop me.

"Come here for a minute baby." She urged. Together, we walked over to the hall closet. Walking inside she pulled out a very dusty safe. Unlocking it, she pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"I want you to take this. With the games that punk ass boy is playing, I doubt that your debt card from your joint account will even work anymore. If you're going to start over, you'll need money and I promised your daddy I would give this to you when you were ready." She quietly assessed.

Laughing, she added. "He never did like Keyshawn."

Shocked, I took it from her. Even though my dad had been dead for 5 years, he still found a way to look out for me. I opened the envelope slowly, almost afraid of what I'd find in there. Shocked, I ran my fingers over the still crisp hundred-dollar bills that sat inside preserved from the dust of the envelope.

20,000 dollars wasn't a lot, but it would be just enough to give me a new start. Once again, my daddy was the only man that had never failed me.

My mom made sure to give me all the numbers to the cousins that I had out there, though she admitted that most of them were probably in jail and after I promised to call her soon as I got to y/b/f's, I was on the highway.

The longer I drove and the farther I got away from y/h/t, the better and lighter I felt and for the first time since this whole debacle, I smiled.

I made it to y/b/f/c in only 3 ½ hours. Thanks to my mom, I didn't have to deal with traffic either. I had just missed rush hour.

I pulled up to y/b/f's house and snapped a picture of myself to send to my mom.

I had to let her know I made it safely. Otherwise, there'd be hell to pay.

Getting out, I started unloading my stuff from the backseat. I couldn't leave my things in there. That was just asking for someone to break into my car.

Setting each box in front of her door, I pressed the buzzer and waited.

Y/b/f/n had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. When we graduated, she hurried and got the hell out of y/h/t as fast as she could.

Before she left, she tried everything to get me to come with her, but I just had to say no. I had to stay there for Keyshawn. Now, I couldn't help but wonder where my life would be right now, if I had said yes instead.

Y/b/f/n had a job with VIP. It was this online academy that specialized in teaching children to speak English in places like China.

She had said that she needed to do **something** with her degree in linguistics. Slowly, the door began to open, and I held my breath in anticipation.

Smiling, y/b/f/n pulled me into a fierce hug and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to contain my sob of happiness. I had cried enough already and just didn't want to cry anymore. After we pulled apart I looked passed her to see that she had luggage neatly stacked by the door and the rest of her house was empty.

"Y/b/f/n, I'm so sorry I must've caught you at a bad time." I sighed.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "No, actually you caught me at the right time. See, my job needs me to teach at this hagwon and since you need a new start anyway, you're coming with me."

Pointing to my space saver bags, she shrugged. "It's not like you're not already packed and I know for a fact, that since high school, you keep your passport up to date and in your purse. So, don't even try to use the excuse that you don't have it. It'll be just what the doctor ordered. Who knows, maybe you'll meet Mr. Right."

Slowly, I nodded my head. I did want an adventurous new start and what was better than starting over in a new country? I had 20,000 dollars, my best friend and my mom in my corner, I could do this.

"So, where are we going, China?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." She giggled, as she patted my shoulder and held up two plane tickets. "We're going to South Korea, sweetheart. When your mom called yesterday I was booking my flight, so I took the liberty of booking yours too. My job already comes with housing for teachers, so we don't have to worry about that. As far as the rest, we'll figure that out when we get there."

Sighing, I placed my hands in my pocket and my fingers brushed against a card. Taking it out, I saw the business card that Ms. Kim had given me and remembered her wise words.

Maybe she was right. Maybe this was my destiny. Taking out my phone, I decided to take Ms. Kim's advice.

On the second ring, she answered. "Annyeong, this is Kim's salon. How may I help you?"

Clearing my throat and placing the phone on speaker, I spoke. "Hi, this is Y/N. I was calling because..."

She didn't let me finish, before she excitedly gushed. "Oh, Y/N! My sister told me you'd be calling soon. I can't wait to have you apart of my team. I've already paid the fee for your work visa and when you get here my son will take you down to finish filling out all the paper work. I can't wait to finally meet you! When does your flight arrive sweetheart?"

I looked to y/b/f/n for that answer and watched her mouth it to me. Nodding, I conveyed the answer to Ms. Kim's sister. "My flight leaves in 2 hours, so I should be there sometime tomorrow morning."

"Great! I will see you soon then. Oh, before I forget, the address to the salon should be on the card but it you have any problem you call, okay?" She beamed.

"Okay." I agreed. "I guess I'll see you in 17 hours." With that, I hung up. Things were already falling into place. I was getting a new start and already had a new job lined up that allowed me to do what I was good at.

And like y/b/f/n had said, maybe I could find a Mr. Right while I'm out there.

Smiling, I reach into my purse and pulled out my passport. My daddy always said it was good to always have it on you. That you never knew which direction life would take you and that we should always be prepared. Once again, like so many times before, daddy was right and looking out for me.

**To be continued...**

 


	2. The War

It was the 3rd Friday of the month, so that meant that Bobby and his friends would be downstairs in the den playing dominoes or poker tonight. As always, empty pizza boxes and buckets filled with chicken bones would be piled high in the kitchen like some culinary graveyard. They would play trap music all night and, at some point, a freestyle battle would break out.

Sure, it was fun for _him_.

 _He_ looked forward to this, after working so hard at his job all month. In fact, it was something that they all looked forward to but I, on the other hand, was tired of it.

It wasn't fun for me listening to their drunken ramblings about the golden years of rap. Nor was it fun watching my favorite table get flipped over, because one of them swore the others were cheating. I was sure one day it was going to break and when that day happened they all would face my wrath.

Nope, I just wasn't feeling like dealing with any of that tonight, not at **all**.

So, while he had he's boy's night I decided that a girl's night was in order. So, I hit up my squad in a massive group text and we all decided unanimously to hit the brand-new club downtown.

One of my friends knew the promoter and DMed him about putting all of us on the VIP list. He did and explained to her that we'd just have to by at least one bottle from bottle service. Which was fine, since we planned on buying more than one anyway.

Plans set, I rushed home after work, barely missing rush hour traffic.

Pulling into the driveway, I put the car in park and finished placing my order at Buca Di Beppo's. Well, not _my_ order but the order for Bobby's boys night. Since we both ordered there all the time, they were already expecting our call and already knew the order.

With that out of the way, I walked into the house and kicked off my shoes.

The house was quiet, which told me that I must've beaten Bobby getting home. Sighing, I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge and took my wig off.

Setting it on the kitchen table, I sighed blissfully as the cool air hit my smoking hot scalp. It had been almost 98 degrees today and having that frontal, plus the wig cap, on top of my cornrows had my head smoking hot by 3 pm.

The gots2b glued, that I had used to hold it down, had long since melted away against the heat but luckily no one could tell my wig had been compromised and was no longer secured.

Some women took off their bras when they first got home, I took off my hair. It wasn't like my man had never seen me in just my wig cap before anyway.

Hell, he accidentally pulled off my whole frontal thinking I had a sew-in while in the middle of recording our own personal porno a while back. 

I was mortified but Bobby just slapped it back on my head crooked and all, bit my shoulder, and kept on stroking like it never even happened.

Tiredly, I walked up stairs and decided to take a nap. Thinking how I needed to remind him to delete that damn video, but also about what I would wear tonight.

I still had a few hours before I needed to get ready for my girl's night and since dinner was taken care of, and would be there by 7:30 pm, I had nothing but time to do so.

Unsure of how long I had been asleep, I groggily return to the waking world after hearing the door down stairs slam shut and Bobby yelling at the offender to stop slamming his got-damn door.

Sitting up, I unwrapped myself from Bobby's pooh bear blanket. I realized that at some point he must have come upstairs and placed it on me and it made me smile. Looking at my phone and reading the time, I practically ran to the shower.

Quickly, I scrubbed away the day with y/f/b/w. It always made my skin silky smooth and incredibly soft. Getting out the shower, I toweled off and put on my robe as I headed to the closet to pick out an outfit for tonight. After only a short five-minute search I found the perfect dress.

My sugar-babe friend had helped me pick it out at the mall a few weeks ago. Though I didn't really agree with her life choices, she was still my friend and she had great taste in clothes. Running my figures over the soft material I marveled at the dress for a second, before taking it out the closet and laying it on the bed.

It was a cute little cream-colored bandage dress with gold chain details, it clung to every curve I had and stopped just below the knee. It was perfect. 

Sitting at my vanity, I took my time doing my make-up, wanting to look flawless. I wasn't doing this to attract a man. Hell, I already had one and he was a damn good one too.

No, this was because my single friends would be going all out tonight; and I didn't want to stand out as the minimal make-up, purse holding, we came together we leave together, we buy our own drinks, one-night stand blocking non-single one.

Even though that's exactly who I was, I didn't want people to be able to tell right off the top.

Finishing my make-up, I slid into the dress and walked downstairs to grab my frontal that I left on the table. I needed to secure it well, tonight, for the club. So, in addition to the gots2be I usually used, I planned on using some bold hold tape for a better stronger hold.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush against a firm chest.

"Where you think you going looking all good like you just **beggin** to get pregnant tonight." Joked Bobby, as he kissed the side of my neck.

Sighing, I realized I had forgotten to tell him about my girl's night and knowing him, he probably thought I was dressed like this to entice him to call off boy's night. Since I've done it before, I couldn't really blame him for thinking that this time.

"Eh, sorry Bo bear I'm going out with the girls tonight." I sighed, as I reached for my wig on the counter. "I promise I won't stay out late and won't throw my heels at drunk perverts, like the last time."

"Y/N." Bobby started, and I didn't have to look at him to know he was frowning. Slowly, I turned around in his arms. Smiling, as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you and you know I wouldn't ever tell you what to do, unless it was serious." He spoke slowly, looking down at me with a sly smile on his handsome face. "But I'll be **damned** if you leave this house dressed like that sugar babe hoe you kick it with. Hell, nah. That's just not gonna work for me. Unless, you planning on having them come over here. BI can play Dj and ya'll can dance all damn night if you want."

I could tell he was serious by the tilt of his head and the glint in his eyes. I've already been down this road with him before. 

Sure, it would start the way he said but after an hour BI would just leave his Dj duties and put his spotify on shuffle, while he rejoined their game of dominoes. Me and my friends would end up playing a combination of waitress and kitchen wench for the rest of the night, while they enjoyed themselves.

So, that was going to be a hard pass for me.

Shaking my head, I told him just that and he wasn't happy about it.

"I swear to god Y/N if you leave in that dress I'll go into that wig crypt you call a closet set every last wig, wig head, bundle and wig stand on fire. They'll be burnt the fuck up come morning." He promised, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Me, BI, Ju'ne and DK will have a whole ass Malaysian silky straight bonfire in the backyard. I swear fo god Y/N. All ya bundles and wigs up in smoke, or are you gonna go change into something else?"

Scoffing, I walked back up stairs headed to our room. He was bluffing, he had to be but just to be sure he wouldn't try anything stupid, I called over my shoulder.

"Bobby, if you burn any of my wigs or bundles I will murder your pooh bear in the worst ways imaginable and send you a video of every second leading up to his death. Then, I will find every single throwback jersey, snapback and retro-jordan you own and have a waiting to exhale moment on the front lawn. Choose wisely bae, you don't want this smoke." I challenged, and I was prepared to do just that too.

Turning around once I got to the top of the stairs, I watched as he gawked at me mouth open in shock at my words. BI walked up and patted his back sympathetically, chuckling his murmured. "These things happen to a pimp from time to time."

Shrugging his bff's arm off his shoulder, Bobby frowned. "Man shut the hell up BI! Wasn't nobody talking to you anyway. Go eat some food and mined yo damn business."

I watched as Bobby took one last look at me, then stormed off into the kitchen to get his boy's night started.

Smiling to myself, I walked into our room and finished getting ready.

Completely unaware of the war I had just started. 

 

**To be continued...**

 


	3. Birthday Gate 2018

I jumped out of bed like I was spongebob, singing the besssssssst day everrrrrrrr. No truer words had ever been sang. For me, today _was_ the best day ever. It was my birthday! Sure, it would start like any other day.

I would shower, get dressed and read my favorite fanfics. I would make a couple funny comments and kiikii with friends for a few hours till my classes were over.

However, it was tonight that had me twerking in the shower like I worked at the Ace of Diamonds, because tonight was when the real adventure would begin. An adventure that would go down as this most epic moment of 2018 for me and my squad.

At 9 pm. I picked out my birthday outfit, through on my "fuck me" pumps and my bff's MUA insta thot cousin beat my face something fierce. I had gotten my hair and nails done earlier that morning and after a quick frontal security check, I was good to go.

Everyone had decided to get ready at my house, since the party bus was going to pick us up from there anyway, and all the noise was driving my cat insane.

Her fur was standing all over and she hissed at anything that came close to her. Even taking a swing or two at 2 of my friends' legs as they passed by her to coo at my 3 rabbits asleep inside their cage.

Glancing over my shoulder, I spotted my best friend fixing her frontal. "Y/B/F/N!" I laughed. "I know damn well you gonna use more than some pump it up to secure that damn 360? Girl we about to be in that hot ass strip club and that shit gonna melt away and tell all your secrets before midnight!"

Laughing, she waved off my concern. "It'll be fine Y/N. You worry too much. I'm a wig securing pro, I got this." Then taking one of the many scarves I had around my vanity, she tied her hair down and finished her make-up.

"OMFG! Y/N come get this evil ass cat!" Yelled my other friend Tanisha from the living room. "This crazy ass bitch hissed at me than grabbed my ankle with **both** claws and bit me!"

"Maybe she got hungry smelling all that damn fish emanating from your panties!" Yelled my other friend Stacy, as she laughed so hard she tried not to fall off of my couch.

As the two of them went back and forth over who had the funky garbage juice cooter, I bent down and picked up my cat. She began gnawing on my hand like I was cat nip and using her back legs to kick and scratch my wrists, but since I was used to her evil ways it didn't stop me from putting her in her cage.

Soon the doorbell rang, and I got a text from the party bus company letting me know the driver was waiting outside for us. Taking one last look in the mirror, we grabbed our purses and headed out for a night of birthday adventure and strippers.

The party bus was amazing! It had neon black lights that lit up it's spacious interior. There were two strip poles in the middle, a full bar at the back and two plasma TV's. One was in the front just above the back of the driver's seat and the other was above the bar, with comfy leather seating lining each of its walls. We piled in quickly and headed off to our first stop of the night, the strip club.

This particular strip club was a pop-up show that changed locations every week. They always had a great line up and their skits in between dancers were hilarious. It was always held at clubs that were very clean and had tight security. Mostly because they weren't always in the best neighborhoods. It was rated highly by several people on yelp and was the perfect place to begin an epic night.

The party bus let us out right in front of the entrance doors and after paying admission we were escorted to our table, by our assless chaps clad host.

He was handsome and obviously spent a lot of time at the gym but seeing a man that buff in a neon G-string, leather chaps and a mesh top that showed off his nipple ring was something I could have gone without seeing.

It wasn't sexy to my still sober mind, maybe because he wasn't dancing I wasn't really sure. I just know, that at that moment he looked like he belonged in a village people infomercial or like he could've been Freddy Mercury's (lead singer of Queen) Korean son.

After sitting down, my squad order up bottles and presented me with my birthday tiara, as we waited for the first dancer to take the stage.

"Ladies, your drinks." He smiled, as he placed our chilled bottles next to us. My eyes found his and I found myself smiling back flirtatiously. He may have been dressed like he was going to a BDSM dungeon party, but he was still fine as hell.

"What's your name cutie?" I giggled, pulling at the blank name tag he wore on a lanyard around his neck. Watching as his eyes trailed from my fingers up my arms, to rest on my face.

"Wonho." He smirked, then politely took my hand from around his name tag and placed an icy drink with a shit load of sour candy and skittles in it. "For the birthday girl. Enjoy your night ladies and you especially _birthday girl._ " He winked.

"You gotta be nice to my girl all night, you know." Added y/b/f/n. "I mean it her birthday after all, so you got her right?"

Nodding, Wonho agreed. "Yeah, don't even worry about that. I got your whole table until tip out, except when I gotta go hit that pole."

"Oh, so you're not just a host you're a dancer too?" asked Stacy, as she took a sip of champagne from a flute that looked disturbingly like a penis.

"Yep. One of our hosts got sick so I'm doing both host and dancer duties tonight." Bowing he left us to enjoy the show as the lights dimmed, and the first dancer hit the stage.

We were enjoying ourselves so much that the time from the first dancer to the last was almost a blur. I got 3 lap dances from Wonho and I had only payed for one. He told me the other two were because it was my birthday and he had given his word that he'd take care of me tonight.

There was this skinny dancer in cowboy boots that kept trying to cut in on Wonho and get us to cash out on him too but there was only one small problem with that, he couldn't dance for shit!

I knew my table wasn't the soberest group in the club but we all peeped that he had no rhythm. Like even and offbeat epileptic drunk was more on beat then this kid. He wasn't ugly at all. He had soft brown hair and a nice smile, though his was on the gangly side his body still had defined muscles, but he just could not dance.

So, because we were drunk, and he was starting to get annoying we treated him like a reject on Showtime at the Apollo theater and boo'd his ass.

"Boo! Hiss! Go home **Roger**! Come back when you can make your booty clap like Wonho!" Yelled my friends.

I saw the look of total embarrassment cross his face and suddenly I began to feel really bad for calling him rhythm-less nation. I mean he was just trying to make a living after all. Using what he had to get what he wanted, it wasn't his fault that he just didn't have very much and should probably want less.

So, sighing, I reached into my purse and pull out a 20. Smiling, I placed it in his G-string but held up my hand to stop him from dancing. After waving him off, My eyes drifted back up to the stage to see that Wonho was peeping out from behind the curtain smiling right at me.

He had told us earlier that he was doing a special stage with one of the other dancers named "Showtime". Even though they weren't supposed to give out real names Wonho slipped and told us that Showtime was really named Shownu.

I smiled back at Wonho as the lights dimmed and the Dj began to announce them and for a second I could've sworn I saw him wink at me.

Shaking my head, to clear my alcohol clouded thoughts, I readied my ones and waited for the beat to drop and Wonho to hit the stage. Of course, they'd save him and Showtime for last. I realized why the second they hit the stage, they were **FUCKING AMAZING**!

The lap dances he gave me were child's play compared to what they did on that stage. They were dressed up as firemen with real working hoses that misted water out onto the crowd.

Dropping the hoses and their pants they scanned the audience before their eyes settled on my table. Jumping down, Showtime grabbed y/b/f/n and through her over his shoulders, while Wonho took my hand and led me up on stage.

My friends screamed and cheered at the top of their lungs as the Dj shouted my name over the mic and told the crowd it was my birthday.

Leading me up to a chair, I tried to take a seat only to have Wonho shake his head. Smiling, he commanded. "Bend that cute ass over for Wondaddy and let me give you something to remember tonight."

Winking at me and then to the crowd, he bent me over the chair and whispered. "And make sure you take it all too. No tap outs." 

Magic mike had nothing on any of the things he did. I tried to drown out the sounds of cheers and screams and focus on just the music and him tossing me all across the stage floor like a old ass rag doll, but one scream had me turning my head away from Wonho.

Y/B/F/N's wig had gotten knocked loose when Showtime had picked her up and slammed her on the ground. It now was barely hanging on by a few well placed bobby pins, with her nude wig cap on full display. Embarrassed she slid off the stage and took her seat as my other friends scrambled to fix her wig.

At the same time that she sat down, at the back of the club a fight had broken out between two of the other strippers. Chairs and bottles were being thrown across the room.

"Y/N!" yelled y/b/f/n. "Girl come on we gotta go, the damn strippers is fightin." Getting up off the ground, I began to head off the stage.

"Hey, I'm off in like 10 minutes and if ya'll wanna wait outside I know this club we could hit up." Suggested Wonho.

Shrugging, y/b/f/n said. "Sure, why the fuck not! We got a party bus anyway so it's not like there ain't room. Matter a fact bring your friend too."

Grabbing our purses, we headed outside as the fight began to get worse. Soon we heard sirens in the distance, but oddly enough none of them came to the strip club.

"We about to let not one but two **WHOLE** ass strippers ride with us?" Laughed Tanisha, even though she had phrased it as a question.

"At least they're cute." Countered Stacy, shrugging. "and it's not like we haven't done worse before."

"I thought we had all agreed we'd never bring up the stoplight gate again?" I asked annoyed. After that girl's night turned battle royal and the night we all spent in the county holding cell, we had sworn that night was never to be discussed again. We were supposed to take to the grave and yet she had decided that now was the time to bring that back up.

That night had been absolute madness from pissing behind the taco bell drive thru menu, running over a whole ass mailbox, fighting in the middle of the street and a mustang ending up a flaming mess. Yep, that night needed to go to the grave and all the footage that went with it.

Before anyone else could add to the conversation, Wonho and Shownu came out of the building and up to us.

"So, we both are going to run home and get clean up and just meet you guys there, but." As Wonho spoke he handed me a flyer for the club with its address right on the front. "I already called ahead and put you guys on VIP, so you good."

"Thanks." I beamed.

"Don't even worry about it. We'll see you guys in like half an hour." He waved at us as he and Shownu walked away headed to their own cars parked somewhere at the back of the club.

I handed the flyer to our driver and we loaded back onto the bus, headed for our impromptu second stop of the night, the club.

 

**To be continued....**

 


	4. Birthday Gate 2018: part 2

"OMFG y/b/f/n! Fix your fuckin wig! It looks like one of those crooked ass church hats those old ladies love wearing on Easter Sunday." Fumed Tanisha. "You running around here looking like Tom n Jerry swole ass cat friends with the brown hats and big shoulders." 

                                                  (for a visual reference) 

Just to be clear, Tanisha was right, y/b/f/n's wig looked like it was as drunk as we were. It was leaning hard to the right and tilted forward, making it look more like a hat than a frontal. It was literally hitting the gwara garwa every time she bobbed her head to the beat of the music or argued with Tanisha, yet she refused to fix it.

" **OMG** turn it up! I love this song!" I shouted over their petty squabbling.

Stacy turned up the stereo and, with liquor in our system, we all got up and began dancing and yelling the lyrics at the top of our lungs.

" **HOW COME EVERY TIME YOU COME AROUND MY LONDON LONDON BRIDGE WANNA GO DOWN!** " We screamed in unison and danced like drunk ass discount strippers. Not like the kind you'd find at a nice club but the kind you get for a bachelor party with a groupon. Just a mess.

Laughing and having a drunken good time, I pulled myself up the stripper pole and into a music box pose. I had taken pole dancing lessons two years ago but had never really did any practicing outside of that.

I surprised even myself with how easily it all seemed to come back and how effortless it was to get in that position. Slowly, I used my momentum to make the pole spin. Not very many people knew that it wasn't you that spun around the pole as the pole sat still, but the pole itself that spun with you, giving the illusion that it was all you.

" **BITCH**! Are you moonlighting as a stripper!" Shouted Tanisha, with her mouth agape.

"What! No, I took classes." I laughed, as the bus came to a stop in front of the club.

"Uh huh, let me find out you out here using what you got to get what you want." Teased Tanisha, slapping me on the ass playfully. "I'm not dollar bill or nothing but if you need a manager."

I just looked at her like she lost her damn mind.

Sighing, she held up her hands and shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, uh huh." I nodded unconvinced.

We all began to get off the bus and head to the line for VIP. They immediately took us to the second floor of the club and gave us a glow in the dark stamp. Our table already had 3 bottles ready for us to drink.

The club was packed, and the music was lit. There were several cages set up on platforms that you could dance in and the walls were lined in mirrors. It gave the club the appearance that it was much larger and had a sea of thousands of people inside.

Wonho had definitely hooked us up and we wasted no time cracking open those bottles and hitting the dance floor. At some point, the Dj started playing some old school bell biv devoe and the entire club started singing loudly over the music and doing the dance.

Wonho and Shownu found us on the dance floor and danced with us. Singing loud and off key as hell we yelled. " **IT'S DRIVING ME OUTTA MY MIND. THAT'S WHY IT'S HARD FOR ME TO FIGHT. CAN'T GET IT OUTTA MY HEAD.** **MISS HER KISS HER LOVE HER, THAT GIRL IS POISON!!!** "

Hitting the running man and other old school dances we danced to the break down of the song like our life depended on it. Y/B/F/N got frustrated with her wig flapping around and in a bad drunken decision snatched her wig off and started waving it in the air as she danced. We were beyond being embarrassed, at that point we were so drunk we no longer cared. The song ended and the Dj decided to slow it down a bit, but still keeping with the old school vibe put on some D'angelo.

Since I loved Lady I stayed on the dance floor as my friends made their way back to VIP and Stacy tried to convince y/b/f/n to at least put her wig in her purse if she wasn't gonna wear it on her head.

Feeling arms around my waist, I turned and found myself looking at Wonho's beautiful smile. Pulling me close we danced with him singing the lyrics in my ear and it kinda shocked me that he could actually sing.

"Are you guys always this wild?" He asked.

"More or less." I shrugged. "It's always an adventure when we hit the town."

The song ended, and we headed back to our table where the others had resumed dancing. Y/B/F/N was dancing on the table swinging her hair in the air like it was a rope and she was a cowboy. She was a drunk ass mess, but she was having a good time, so no one stopped her.

"What kinda hook up do you have at this club to get us VIP like this at the last minute?" I asked curiously.

"I used to promote here." He answered easily. "But now I'm working on buying a stake in this place. That's why I started dancing. It was quick money and I wanted to buy a share while this place was still popular, without having to take out a loan." Wonho explained.

"That makes sense." I nodded gaining a new found understanding of him. However, my thoughts immediately change when the Dj switched songs.

Laughing, I screamed. " **I LOVE THIS SONG**!" and with a cat like grace I shouldn't have had at that level of drunkenness I lifted myself up onto the platform and got inside the enormous cage. Dancing was the only thing on my mind at the moment. Well, that and hanging off the cage upside down like it was my occupation.

" **BITCH! BUT YOU NOT A STRIPPER**?" Laughed Tanisha. Still dangling, I flipped her off with both hands, as Stacy got in the cage with me.

"Is she really an exotic dancer?" Asked Shownu curiously.

"Nah, she just took classes." Answered Tanisha over the music.

All too soon the Dj was giving the last call for alcohol and we were making our way out of the club. I exchanged numbers with Wonho and we made plans to meet up in the morning for breakfast if I wasn't too hungover and after a few hugs and a couple selfies, we headed to our party bus.

Our driver was nice enough to try and help our drunk asses onto the step that led up to the bus and we all made it fine, except Stacy. She missed the step entirely and fell flat onto the asphalt of the club parking lot, giggling like an idiot. Sighing, I went out to help the driver lift her up onto the bus. After, I put a reminder in my phone to give him a really good tip.

Too drunk to do anymore partying we headed to the last stop of the night. To get something to eat and since it was close by we stopped at Denny's, completely forgetting we were not in the best neighborhood.

There was a huge homeless population in this part of town. During the day, police chased them away from the businesses and streets but at night it was a different story.

Our driver told us that he was also going to go grab something to eat and would be waiting for us in the parking lot in an hour. Stumbling a little, we made our way off the bus and into Denny's.

At the counter, we were informed that it would be a 20-minute wait for a table and given a buzzer. Which was fine because we could see that it was packed, so we waited outside sitting along the brick wall that separated the building from the alley.

"OMG, I gotta piss so bad." Announced y/b/f/n suddenly. Getting up she walked back into the building, only to come back out not even a second later.

" **WTH**? That was like the quickest piss ever. I mean did you even make it to the damn toilet?" Asked Stacy confused.

"No, it's full and it stank in there." Huffed y/b/f/n, as she walked back up to your squad. Sighing she murmured. "Man fuck this." And walked to the side of the building, were there wasn't any light.

"Are you about to take a piss on the side of Denny's?" I asked shocked but not really surprised. It just wasn't a girl's night out for us unless somebody pissed outside, got in a fight or both.

"Yeah, pretty much." She shrugged.

"Wait." Called Tanisha, as she ran to catch up with her. "I gotta pee now too." So, together they walked to the side of Denny's and took a piss against the wall, while trying to maintain their balance and not fall. The rest of us kept watch to make sure no one went back there or saw them.

After a minute or two they both were walking back to us kind of fast.

"Aye, I think it's a dead homeless bitch back there?" Started Tanisha while y/b/f/n nodded her head. "Well, to be honest I don't know if she dead or just sleep. Y/N you took them first aide courses go check." She urged.

"What? Man, hell nah!" I protested, looking at her like she had lost her damn mind. "Ya'll better go take a picture of her and just post it on your Instagram and ask if anybody know her." I suggested instead. It wasn't a very good suggestion, but at the time it was all my drunken logic could come up with as a solution.

Nodding, they both went back there again and after a flash of one of their cameras came running back out, screaming at the top of their lungs. Not hesitating, we all began running too. Taking a quick glance behind me I saw a very dirty homeless women holding a knife chasing us down the near empty street.

"The bitch wasn't dead." Huffed Tanisha, as we ran down the street. "Her ass was just crazy."

I felt it before I saw it, my pump got caught in the manhole in the middle of the street and my whole heel came off and I nearly fell. Regaining my balance, I yelled. "My shoe! I lost my fucking shoe!"

" **BITCH** we gotta keep running or you gonna lose your whole ass life to a crazy homeless bitch." Yelled y/b/f/n, as she pushed me forward, so I wouldn't fall behind.

After a while, we didn't hear the woman yelling at us and we started to slow down. Which was a good thing because we had run in a circle around the entire street and were back by the Denny's. Turning around none of us saw her anymore and relaxed a little. She must have gotten tired of chasing us and just said fuck it.

A buzzing noise in my purse drew my attention and I searched around until I found what it was. Our table at Denny's was ready, so we headed back inside.

Together, we strolled into Denny's.

Y/b/f/n holding her hair in her hand with her wig cap on full display, me missing a shoe and slightly limping. Stacy, dirty with her jeans torn at the knee from her fall earlier at the club and Tanisha looking completely over this night. We looked like something out of the hangover but, aside from the last part of the night, my birthday had been pretty damn good.

Even as other people stared at us, we sat down like we owned the whole damn restaurant and ordered our food.

Like queens, we ate and laughed until our party bus pulled back into the parking lot. After paying for our meal, and since it was my birthday I got a free slice of pie, we made our way back on to the bus and headed back to my place.

My last thoughts of the night were, hoping like hell I wouldn't be hung over and meeting Wonho for breakfast.

"Best birthday ever." I smiled, as I drifted off to sleep and it had been.

**THE END!**

**So what did you guys think?**

 


	5. Lost Lake

Outside the walls of the museum, was pandemonium. Protesters carrying picket signs screamed their stance as reporters combed the area to conduct interviews with any bystander that they could.

The local police were strained from trying to keep the protests from turning violent but also had to send patrol cars out to ensure that no one went past the roped off area of Lost lake, due to more drownings.

Many in the city were upset and no one could blame them. Even the police realized the councilmen had dropped the ball. No one understood how city hall could allow this to happen, allowed the city's only museum to lose its funding and face foreclosure.

The Met had been apart of the city for as long as Y/H/T had been around. Now, who would keep the history of the town? Where would the children go to learn about dinosaurs or see real life mummies? It was odd that the moment the town's tourists rates went up and more attractions started coming there and more shows started highlighting the town, that the one place that held the its sometimes grim history was closing its doors.

It was chaos outside of the old brown building, with its statues that depicted various town heroes and native American folklore. Its pillars had stood strong for over 148 years in the cities center. Untouched and unchanged by time, only a few small cracks in the steps that led to its huge double doors were the only signs of its age.

However, on the inside every occupant now sat in silent suspense as they listened to the town's history one last time.

"After trading the blankets and other goods, the town folks and Native Americans came to an agreement. The Native Americans signed over the rights to the land by the river and moved their tribe farther up towards the mountains. However, the treaty also guaranteed that both parties would have access to the river and all the contents within its waters. This included fish, the water itself and gold if ever found. What the tribe hadn't realized at the time was that the settlers had tricked them. They had been given cheap blankets that would fall apart with in the week. The gold was simply fool's gold. Fake, just like the pearls and other jewels that had been a part of the trade. They had given the Native Americans plenty of guns but made sure that they did not give them enough bullets to fill even half of the cart and the food they were given, was rotten. The settlers masked it by putting all the rotten food to the bottom of the carts and leaving only the freshest to sit at the top. Needless to say, when the Native Americans realized they had been duped they were pissed." Y/N paused in her lengthy monologue and surveyed the crowd.

They were on edge, as they each looked at the remains of the rusted guns and old carts behind the plated glass window. Marveling at the pieces of preserved town history.

Still, as their continued silence greeted Y/N, she smiled and once again reiterated the history of Lost lake and the town.

"That had been in the spring of 1867. Only a few weeks later the tribe's chiefs came back to the settlement demanding that the settlers make things right, but the township's leaders simply told them a deal is a deal. Now that they had the deed to the land they no longer cared to play nice to the tribe, for they had what they wanted. Legend has it, that beyond upset the head chief placed a curse on the settlement." Recounted Y/N, as the head museum curator JinYoung nodded in approval from across the display.

"Until you right this great wrong, nothing will survive in this township. Everything that you build here will be covered in death and you will be cursed to the land you have stolen. Death will come on swift wings to any that cross this land but even death won't stop this curse. Mind my words, no soul will not rest until this price has been paid. Those had been the last words the chief had spoken to the towns people. After that, they left and went back to the mountains. Not even a couple hours after the chief's cryptic curse, a rainstorm came. It lasted for 3 days straight. On the morning of the 3rd day the river flooded and by that night there was nothing left of the town except a few of the towns folk that managed to escape the rushing waters." Finished Y/N to the now captivated museum goers.

Taking over, Jinyoung tapped the display glass that housed the original treaty and deed to the land. Clearing his throat, he told the remainder of the grim town history.

"Coincidentally, all of the people that had been involved in the treaty made it out alive. Most had lost their wives and children in the escape process. Instead of giving up and just leaving, they moved the town 15 miles away from the original township and started over. It was just their luck that the railroad had come through at that time and brought with it many new settlers. The old town now sitting at the bottom of a watery grave was quickly forgotten and the artifacts that you see here now are the only things left. In 1944, the city council decided that they would dam off the river. After turning the old township into a man-made lake, it became a tourist attraction. So, playing on the legend of the curse, they named it Lost Lake. For the most part people moved forward, but when the drownings began not even 3 weeks after it officially opened the town began to talk."

Sighing, JinYoung decided that he would end this grim tale by offering a spot of hope. "But that's just superstitious gossip." He chuckled lightly, watching as the simple action relaxed the crowd.

"What we do know is that due to the nature of the lakes beginnings there are strong undercurrents that can sweep swimmers under at great speeds. So, please exercise caution this year as the swimming and boating season has begun. I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming out to celebrate with us the Met's last day. It has been an honor working here and keeping our history preserved within these walls." Smiling, Jinyoung extended his hand out to the rest of the museum.

"Please enjoy the rest of all the Met has to offer and if you have any questions our staff will be happy to answer anything you can think of." His finished lightly.

With that, the crowd dispersed to peruse all of the museums displays and artifacts. Slowly, Y/N made her way towards JinYoung.

"So, you decided not to tell them about the rising death toll in lake drownings that are nearing the thousands nor that this year marks the 150th anniversary of the treaty?" Questioned y/n, as she quirked a brow at the head curator.

"No, I thought they had enough spookiness for one day. I wanted to leave things on a positive note." He sighed tiredly.

Then raising a brow of his own, he asked. "Are you still meeting y/b/f/n, Jackson, Mark and JB out at the lake cabin later?"

"Yeah, I promised I would." Sighed Y/N. "It's tradition after all. You're still coming too, right?" Seeing his hesitation, y/n immediately added. "JinYoung, come on. This has been our tradition since high school, you can't change your mind all of a sudden just because we work here and know the history."

Sighing, she tried to compromise. "It's not like we'll actually get in the water. That place makes me nervous too, you know. I don't want to break our tradition just because that lake scares me, but if you don't go than I won't either."

"I'll go." Nodded Jinyoung uneasily. "I'm staying inside the cabin and I'm not going anywhere near that lake. Ever since those latest drownings something seems off with that place. It's like its waiting for something or someone and knowing that a whole town is just sitting at the very bottom of it only adds to that feeling." Finished JinYoung grimly.

As much as he had wanted to say hell no to the very idea of going near that lake, he found that he couldn't. He could never tell Y/N no to anything, not when they were kids and not now either.

Growing up together, they had always had the same group of friends and gone to the same schools. They were always around one another and even now as adults they had chosen to enter the same profession, by shear accident.

Neither had known what the other was majoring in, in college until graduation. By then both had secured a job at the Met, with JinYoung rising quickly through the ranks to become head curator within a year.

He often wondered what would have happened if he ever told Y/N how he felt about her. If his feelings were truly worth possibly ruining their friendship if she didn't feel the same. It was those thoughts that always led to him never saying anything and watching as y/n went through one bad relationship after another.

Finally, she had grown tired of it all last year and swore off relationships. Stating that her job and her friends would just have to be enough.

Now that the Met had lost funding and would be closing its doors permanently tonight, he had to wonder about her mental state.

Like him, she had thrown herself into her work and now that it was gone, where would that leave them?

Shaking his head, he thought that maybe this annual trip to the lake was what they needed. He only hoped that there would be no more drownings this year. At the back of his mind he wondered if the chief's curse was only a legend.

Once the last person left the museum the guard locked the doors as Y/N and JinYoung gathered their things. Together they exited the museum, watching as the protesters still wielded their signs high in the air and chanted about the injustice of it all.

Taking, one last look at the place that had become a part of both of their lives for so long, they headed to their individual cars. Determined to have this night end much better, they headed to Lost lake to meet their friends for some traditional fun.

Hoping like hell, that the police department and the game and fishing department did their jobs and kept everyone else that would be heading off to the lake this weekend safe from what ever it was that was causing the drownings. 

Completely unaware of the lakes newest victim. 

 


	6. Fiddleback's Vow

 

Darkness.

All around me was utter stifling darkness. The air around me was thinning rapidly, soon I would run out. Slowing my breathing, I took shallow breaths to conserve what little air my confinement still held.

Bitterly, I laughed at my situation.

Betrayed, again.

You would have thought that I had wronged them, but I didn't. I had been nothing but loyal to them all. Those that I called my friends had put me here, left me to die without a second's hesitation.

All on the orders of my "dear" husband.

Uncomfortably, I shifted my weight. The bones of the body beneath me a clear reminder that I was an intruder in the home of whoever this was final resting place. Any other time I would have been horrified at my circumstance, but in this moment all I felt was rage.

I was the one who had been wronged. The one who's husband jilted her. Whose spouse's infidelity had left me heartbroken. While my best friend would counsel me about my marriage all the while secretly being the very thing that was breaking it up.

All I had wanted was a divorce. 

A chance to start over and find my happiness again with some one who deserved my love, but he wouldn't even grant me that. To worried about paying alimony to ever consider it. Instead, while I was filing paperwork to rid myself of a marriage, he had been busy plotting my murder.

I had known who my husband was from the moment we met. Known his line of work. Hell, my own personal skill set had dictated that we would run in similar circles. It was how we met and how I met my friends, if you can still call them that, on the job.

We were the ghosts high power figures called in to clean up a mess and get rid of a problem. Assassins, hit men, contract killers, we have many names, but our job was all the same.

We **killed** for a living and once I got out of this grave, I would kill again.

Only this time, no one would have to pay me for **this** contract. This one was for myself, to rid the world of those who had betrayed me. 

The husband who wanted me dead, the best friend who broke my heart and the friends that helped them do it, they were all going to die at the end of my sword.

But first, I needed to get out of this makeshift coffin.

Slowly, I felt around in my pockets for anything that could help me. It was when my fingers slid over the cool metal contained within the back pocket of my jeans, that I smirked.

Quickly, I opened the blade and with all my might jammed it into the top of the coffin. After several tries, I heard the wood splinter and give way.

Taking one last huge gulp of air, I used all my strength to remove enough of the wood so that I could pass through.

Clawing my way through the soft dirt, I made my way from the grave. Luckily for me, who ever had been buried here first, had been buried not far from the surface. A shallow grave meant only one thing in my world, whoever was buried there had had a hit placed on their head.

Rays from the setting sun were the first thing I saw when I broke the surface. Greedily, I inhaled as much air as my lungs could fit as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light.

Pulling myself out of the grave, I laid on my back right next to what had been my grave and grinned victoriously.

Inch by inch, I lifted myself until I was sitting and took in my surroundings. Nothing but barren land for miles greeted me. The ground was covered in a thick whiteness that looked like snow but even in the setting sun the barren land was sweltering hot, so it couldn't be snow.

Gingerly, I picked up a few granules and rubbed them between my fingers. Each grain was hard not soft like snow, nor did it melt at my touch.

After a moment it clicked to me what it was, salt. Miles and miles of it in fact.

He had tried to bury me in the salt flats of Utah. Where not a soul would have ever thought to look. 

Standing, I dusted myself off as best as I could when my attention was brought to a crude wooden marker, with words scribbled on it in permanent pen, above my temporary grave.

"Here lies Fiddleback." I read aloud. "A good bitch that had to be put down too soon."

Angrily, I scoffed. Leave it to my loving husband to mark my grave with my code name.

I was called Fiddleback because like the brown recluse spider, in which my code name spawned, I lurked in the darkness and waited for my prey to make the mistake of crossing my path. My bite was fatal to all who crossed me, and like the spider, if you happened to survive my venomous attack you were left disfigured and haunted for the rest of your life by your encounter with me.

But, I rarely ever left survivors and had no intention of doing so now.

I would let them believe they had succeeded in ending me. Let them revel in their happiness and the comfort that comes with it.

And then when they believe they have everything they could ever want, like the ghost of Christmas past I would appear and rip it all away one by **one**. The grave that they had dug for me, I will now dig for them **all**.

Only, they will never live long enough to escape it.

At that last thought, my grin turned sinister.

I would have my revenge, soon enough.

Placing my hands in my pockets, I began to walk away from my grave. I had a long walk to the nearest town and that would give me ample time to plot out how I wanted to exact my revenge on each of them.

Suddenly, I felt like singing. "I'm making a list, checking it twice. Killing you all for betraying my plight."

Stopping my song, I began to laugh manically. "Enjoy you last days bitches!" I grinned.

"Jiyong, Taeyang, TOP and Daesung, like the grim reaper I'm coming for you." Giggling I began to skip, adding happily. "And who can forget my dear loving husband Seungri or my _best_ friend. I'm coming for you all and there ain't a damn thing you can do to stop me." I vowed.

To the grave they will go and in the grave they will stay. Buried deep and drowning on their own blood. Wishing like hell they had never met me and praying for a swift death that will **never** **come**. 

For I am Fiddleback and this is my **vow**! 

 As the sun set and the stars rose into the sky, I began to plan step by step how I would exact my revenge. 

Starting with the list of the order I wanted them to die for their crimes against me. 

 

**To Be Continued...**

 


	7. Starting Over; part 2

**A/N:** _**Sorry for the long hiatus on updating all the to be continued stories but I'm slowly getting them done and hopefully will be able to update them all very soon. For now, here is another installment of Starting Over. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

 

* * *

 

 

It took some adjusting but I'm starting to get the hang of things.

It was nice being so far away from my home town and all the shit that came with it. Mrs. Kim, like Ms. Kim, became my spiritual ahjumma adviser. Taking me under her wing and showing me that I had a lot more to offer than I knew.

The apartment that I shared with Y/BF/N was a cute little loft style two bedroom. It had a nice view of a carpet cleaning ad, that sat neatly against the bricks of the building it was plastered too. I couldn't complain though, we lived rent free due to her job.

Apparently, when you teach English in Korea through certain programs housing is free. The good thing about our place is that it's right next to a grocery store and only a few short blocks from a train station.

My mom and Ms. Kim have been keeping me informed about everything happening in my home town, and I'm relieved that everything has pretty much remained the same. Although, when anyone asks either of them questions about me they tell them to fuck off and worry about themselves and their own business.

It makes me laugh but I'm grateful to have them both in my corner.

Smiling, I made my way up to the salon that has now become a second home to me. Mrs. Kim salon caters to both locals and foreigners and with the increase of English teachers and military families, I now see why she needed some one with my specialty.

I stayed busy and my chair never empty. There were always frontal installs, faux locs, goddess braids or twists outs to be done and I had quickly become everyone's go to stylist.

In fact, I got more work here every day in Hongdae than I ever did during the prom and graduation season in my home town.

Imagine that.

Most of my clients were women, not because I couldn't do men's hair but due in part to their already being a barber here.

His clientele included all races of all ages and after observing his work myself, I could see why he was so popular. Which is crazy considering he taught himself how to cut black hair from watching youtube tutorials and very trusting friends he practiced on.

Mrs. Kim's son NamJoon was not only the best barber in Hongdae, he also oversaw all the shop's bookkeeping and was the resident mediator to all petty employee disputes. Thankfully, it was never any of the stylist that argued but the nail technicians stayed at each other's necks and stealing each other's men.

My first day here he took me down to finish all of the paperwork for my work visa and was nice enough to help me open up a bank account here. He didn't even blink when I made a 20,000-dollar deposit, instead he insisted that the next time I need to make a deposit that large that I call him and not try and take the train with that much cash.

I tried not to get offended at him lecturing me about safety. I mean, it's not like he knew I grew up fighting like Ali, thanks to my daddy of course. So, I tried not to take it personal and instead he became a cool ass friend.

"Hey, your early." Beamed Mrs. Kim, as I walked in and went to my station. I had a just enough time to get my things ready and put on my smock before my 8 am got here.

"Morning Mrs. Kim." I smile waving my Starbucks gently.

It still amazes me that the Korean Starbucks has way more options than the one in my hometown. Like you can get a whole strawberry doughnut with sprinkles and stuff on top of your equally tricked out strawberry vanilla frappuccino.

"I know but I wanted to make sure I had enough time to set up. My 8 o-clock is getting goddess faux locs and she was adamant about having them look like Meagan Goode's. And since they're already gonna take like 8hours I wanted to make sure I got everything I need so I don't have to take too many breaks." I explain in between sips of my frap.

Nodding, she continued to refill the supplies at the other stations. "You know, I love that you bring in so much business," she began in that motherly voice of hers. I knew that voice, it meant she was about to lecture me on my dating life again. Ever since I told her what happened, she has made it her mission to get me back out in the dating fields. It's been almost 6 months, but I just wasn't ready for a relationship of any kind yet, I think.

I mean sure I get lonely, but I was still learning about myself at this point. I had spent so many years living for Keyshawn that I had no idea who I was anymore. So, I had to relearn who the fuck Y/N was, what she wanted, her hopes and dreams, and most importantly when I did decide to date again what kind of man I needed.

Not desired or was attracted to, but what kind of man I needed. There was a huge difference between those. I wanted to do things right this time and hopefully not end up getting hurt again.

Lifting her head up to look at me, she arched a perfectly sculpted brow and folded her arms. "When are you going to take time off for yourself and put yourself out there again?" Seeing my look of apprehension, she placated. "Now I'm not saying you need to get into another relationship off the bat but try going on a date once in a while."

"It's been so long I don't even know what I want in a man anymore or even what the hell to talk about on a date." I sighed and ran my fingers through my curls.

Scoffing, she advised. "Girl how the hell are you going to even know what you want if you don't start putting yourself out there and experience things? Look I know that bastard hurt you, but all men are not like that. Listen to your ahjumma, men are like cocktail dresses you have to try on a few duds before you find that perfect one that fits your figure just right and makes you look like a goddess and glow every time you wear it. Can't do that always working."

"My moms right Y/N," added Namjoon, coming from somewhere at the back of the shop. He was carrying bags of take out. It still kind've freaked me out how he sounds like a whole black man, but from my understanding he's always talked that way.

Setting the bags on the counter near me he opened one and handed me a Korean breakfast sandwich. I don't know what the hell it's called but it's basically toast with hella cheese, meat and cabbage.

It's really good too.

One thing's for sure, since moving here I've never not eaten because between Mrs. Kim and her son they stayed feeding everyone in the shop. Which was nice since most days I worked long hours and sometimes forgot to take a lunch.

"You gotta put yourself back out there." Came his deep voice, pulling me from my inner thoughts. Smiling, he playfully rolled his eyes then leaned toward my ear, whispering. "Besides she won't leave you the hell alone until you do."

"I heard that!" came her angry reply. Walking up she playfully hit him in the shoulder and I laughed at his faked pained expression. Grabbing him by the ear, she gave it a good tug before pulling away and going to grab herself something out of one of the bags he'd brought.

After taking a bite of sandwich, she explained sagely. "I only want what's best for Y/N and it's good she starts dating again. Besides why let that asshole win huh? He made her feel like she can't do better than him when it's him who'll never be able to do better than her. That ugly girl he's engaged to now, she's only there because he has money. When it's all gone she will be too. Mark my words."

I found that funny since my mom and Ms. Kim had said the exact same thing. I had to wonder if it was true.

Clapping her hands, she cheered. "Oh, I know. You could try bumble. Joonie has a profile on it and he's always meeting up with someone. It could be just what you need to get back into the swing of things."

Shaking his head, Namjoon disagreed. "Nah mom, bumble isn't a good look for Y/N. I think she should start off slow, you know?"

"Slow? Slow like what? Bumble is good enough for you but not good enough for **Y/N**?" She argued with the now embarrassed Namjoon.

"No, that's not what I meant." He stuttered. "I just meant maybe she'd be more comfortable with something _else_."

Watching as Mrs. Kim picked up the duster and wielded it like a weapon against her son. Swinging and shouting what I was sure were Korean curse words, as he ducked and dodged her attacks, I decided to intervene.

"I could try bumble. I mean what harm could it do." I compromised meekly.

At Mrs. Kim excited squeak, I flinched involuntarily before looking at the clock. It was 7:30 so I still had time before my client came. I could download the app and create a profile by then and I was sure Mrs. Kim would be more than happy to help me.

Looking over at a red faced Namjoon, I watched as he mouthed "don't do it." And shook his head. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why he didn't want me making a bumble profile.

I mean, it couldn't be that bad right?

 

* * *

 

 

I was wrong! It was that bad and I should've just listened to Namjoon's warning.

Apparently, bumble is just a glorified hook-up app. Like tinder, you can swipe right and expect requests for nudes, get nudes or end up talking to a crazy dude. It was a nightmare and had me side-eying Namjoon for having a profile on there.

However, after he helped me navigate though the site and weed through all of the awfulness, I found a military guy that was kind've interesting.

I had to exit out of the app though because my 8 am had arrived. It took a little over 7 hours to get her hair done, but she loved it and that made me happy. I love when my clients are satisfied with my work, it truly makes me happy making them happy.

"Hair is everything to us black women, we spend tremendous amounts of money every year just on hair care alone. So, when we find a good stylist while working overseas and so far away from home it's a magical feeling. Thanks girl." She complimented, as she handed me the cash and gave me a hug.

Taking the money, I nodded my head and told her to schedule an appointment with the front desk when she was ready to have those taken down and redone. Then walked her out the door and went to clean up my station.

"Y/N are you really gonna try and meet up with that military guy?" asked Namjoon, as he shaped up his client. I nodded my head as his clippers buzzed, watching as his thoughtful expression turned worried.

"I don't know if you wanna do that. Some of these military guys be on some other stuff sometimes." Pausing he shook his head, then sighed. "Just be careful okay?"

Smirking, I nodded my head.

He tended to worry about all the women in the shop. If we were eating enough, got enough sleep, were dating assholes, or were adequately supplied with enough feminine hygiene products in the women's bathroom, guess that just means that Mrs. Kim raised him right.

"You still have my number, right?" he asked pointing his clippers at me.

"Hey, do ya'll mind if I watch the game right quick?" interrupted his client.

"Nah, man. Go ahead." Acquiesced Namjoon hesitantly.

Ever since finding out the entire shop had made an effort to keep any and all sports off our tv's, especially football. None of them wanted to remind me of the things that I had moved away from.

Giving a small smile, I reached for my phone and set-up a meet-up with my potential date. Scoffing when of all the places we could go, he wanted to meet-up at a sports bar.

It was then that I heard the sports announcer's voice float from the TV's speakers, in English.

"We are coming to you live on the field as Keyshawn Jefferies is being tended to on the field by medics. Jefferies was just tackled in a brutal take-down; the receiver has sustained possible injuries to what extent we aren't sure, but we'll keep you posted."

Turning to the screen, I watched as the field medics carried him off the field on a stretcher. His leg was bent at an odd angle and his fiancée' was shown screaming from the sidelines and as she tried to run onto the field security held her back.

"I don't wish bad on no one but that's what his ass gets." Huffed Mrs. Kim, as she continued to put rollers in her client's hair. She was in the middle of giving the elder lady a perm but when that flashed across the TV she looked up at me and gave a playful wink.

It seemed as my life was starting to slowly come together, Keyshawn's was beginning to fall apart.

"Y/N?" Came Namjoon's deep voice. "Like I was saying, if you need a ride or anything like that, make sure you call me okay? And for real be careful with them military guys, you just got out some shit you don't need to go rushing back into something similar."

Nodding my head, I finished putting my things away and setting out supplies for my next client.

Daddy always said that if Keyshawn ever made it in the league it would be his own arrogance that would be his downfall and after seeing the highlight clip of what led to his take-down, now I had to wonder if my daddy was right once again.

 **To be continued...**.

 

* * *

 

 

_**So, what did you guys think?** _

 


	8. Fear the Jin; Part 1

_**A/N: So, I'm reading this book called "The Secret of Ka" (which is a really good book BTW) and had this really messed up nightmare because of it. Being the person that I am, I decided to turn said nightmare into a short story for your reading pleasure. If I can't unsee this shit than neither can ya'll. Anyway, enjoy part one of this tale and let me know what you guys think!** _

* * *

 

 

For miles and miles, she ran.

In her heart she knew that her efforts would be futile, that there would be no escaping it. Still, she had to try. The life of every human on the planet depended on her, this she knew. Though it didn't make the bitter pill any easier to swallow.

Legs pumping, she raced down the beaten road. Dodging cars and the worried yells of those she passed. They couldn't help her, no one could.

Hell, they couldn't even help themselves. Fear bloomed within her chest and slowly spread throughout the rest of her. She could hear his deep menacing laughter; it was like razor blades sliding across her soul.

He was gaining on her.

She knew at any time he could catch her, if he wanted. With only a flick of his wrist, she could be in his grasp. Yet, like a true hunter he had decided to toy with his prey. Lead it into a false sense of security. Make her believe that she really stood a chance against him.

As she leaped over bushes and tried not to trip over rocks, the dim lights of the archeological dig sight came into view.

 _Just a little further_ , she told herself.

She rocketed towards the ladder that led down to the sight's entrance. Shards of ancient pottery and slivers of antiquated tools littered the area. Giving a glimpse of what ancient Mesopotamian life may have been like. Without hesitation, she leaped onto the ladder and climbed down into the massive hole that led to the uncovered ancient valley below.

She knew she had to end this where it had begun. As she raced through the pink clay city, past the statues of ancient gods and goddesses, and beautifully engraved temples, his laughter breached her ears and sent chills coursing through her already exhausted body.

Catching a passing glance of the cave that helped lead to this mess, she raced to its entrance.

After passing over its still enchanted threshold, she relaxed a little. The darkness of the cave didn't frighten her. Instead, the quietness of it allowed her mind to drift back to how this had all began.

Slowly, she used her fingertips to feel her way along its uneven walls. Feeling the hand chiseled indentations that would lead the way to the room below the grand statue of Anu, and where her hell had all begun.

Sighing tiredly, she begrudgingly accepted what she knew she had to do. Shaking her head, Y/N wished like hell things could have been different; that she would have listened to Nirah.

He had warned her, and yet she hadn't listened.

Instead, she became captivated by the ancient being. He was so powerful. So handsome. So utterly irresistible.

He had tempted her in ways she had never known a man could. Made her feel things she hadn't even read in the darkest most explicit erotica. However, he was no man and she had foolishly underestimated him and his intentions.

How she wished like hell she could take it all back now.

That she could've seen him for the monster he truly was and not the ethereal being she had thought him to be. Maybe if she had of, they would all still be alive.

A lone tear slid silently down her cheek at that last thought. She was determined to make this right, to right her wrong, she had to.

The narrow path that she had been following opened up and the small alter room came into view.

Dimly lit candles lined its delicately engraved walls, as the scent of myrrh permeated the air. Though no incense had been lit, the smell had become embedded in the walls from the years of Anu's past worshipers in the temple above. Looking around, Y/N took notice of the story the engravings told. Which was something that she had over looked the first time she had been there.

She had been so excited that it had simply slipped her mind at the time.

Now, she saw the horror etched on each face, as the scenes became more graphic along the walls. Souls leaving bodies as the etchings depicted twisted and tortured bodies littering the ground. The souls were all drifting in the same direction-to the same destination, her.

Well, not _her_ , but to the wall behind her.

Slowly, Y/N turned around. Eyes scanning the entryway, she noticed that above it showed a detailed picture of the man she now feared. His feral grin making the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end, as his piercing eyes bore into her soul.

And in his hand, he held the gem that started it all.

Dropping to her knees, she began to cry. Memories flooded her mind, crystal clear as the day they happened. She couldn't stop them and found that she didn't really want to.

So, there she sat, on the alter room's unpolished and dusty stone floor, reminiscing about the events that led to this moment and awaiting her fate as he grew closer and closer to finding her.

                                                  

* * *

 

 

It was supposed to have been the best summer ever and the opportunity of a lifetime.

Yet, as Y/N sat in the blistering Ankara sun, barely shielded by a thin tarp suspended above her by even thinner plastic poles, she was regretting her choice to help excavate the ancient citadel.

Though incentive had been that the trip and excavation had been fully funded by the university, and her mentor Dr. Azeem Al Phrygia. Even her housing had been provided for her by the university's anthropology scholarship. Yet, as sweat beaded her brow and slid down her back, she found herself second guessing her choice.

Y/N had been offered 2 options; and at the time had thought that coming to Turkey would provide a life changing experience but now she wondered if digging through ancient ruins within Mount Olympus might have been the better, cooler, option.

Still, she sat with her tools and carefully brushed away the dirt and debris that had collected from over the years, from the wall of an ancient temple.

3 days ago, they had discovered a whole other part of the citadel, below it. It was as if 2 totally different cities had been stacked on top of each other.

The one below being far older than the also olden one above.

Where the above citadel was made of golden stone and obviously Hittite, the one below it was made of some sort of pinkish clay. The massive valley contained Babylonian statues of gods and goddesses within colossal temples and rudimentary irrigation systems that ran in channels throughout the city. The place was absolutely breath taking and was older than the upper city by a couple thousand years, according to carbon-dating.

Y/N had been tasked to uncover the engravings that lined the walls of the farthest and largest temple of the god Anu and she had been diligently doing just that.

However, the stale air of the temple in the underground city had begun to affect her, so she found herself back at the base camp and sweating to death under the scorching tent in the sweltering heat of the sun.

Taking a gulp of cool water from her canteen, she wiped her brow with the back of her hand and decided she was ready to go back down there.

The harsh heat and dry air greeted her the moment she left the tarp's slightly shaded and less than helpful cover.

Slowly, she ambled towards the ladder that lead down into the city, clutching to her tools tightly.

Further ahead, Dr. Azeem and his Apprentice Hassan were digging near the far end of the temple of Anu when they heard a soft rumble. Confused they stopped and Hassan placed his ear against the base of the ancient statue, but neither heard anything else.

Thinking that they may have just been hearing things, they shrugged their shoulders and continued to work diligently where they had left off.

However, the soft sound came again, only this time the rumble gained in volume. The ground began to quake and crack all around them and as Y/N raced towards them to help, something began to push against the base of Anu.

It made the stone pucker and peak until it resembled a very large, very long, ant hill. Before anyone could react, what ever had been pushing against the stone broke free and rubble intermingled with steam shot out from the peak.

Hassan had gotten caught with a direct hit to the face and chest. His burned flesh melted from his form to pool in bloody chunks at his feet. While the rocks had tore holes through his body like tissue and splattered in wet plops along the far end of the rock wall behind him.

Screams and shouting filled the air as everyone scrambled to tend to the wounded or dead. While others stuck around to investigate the area a little more. To see what may have caused the tragedy and how they could possibly prevent something like this from happening again.

Dr. Azeem had given them the okay as his wounds were treated from the back of an ambulance. So, Y/N and the others that chose to stay, headed back to the accident sight. The sun had begun to crest over the horizon as night began to approach and the three anthropologist and future anthropologist Y/N, brought along flashlights and florescent glow strips to light their way.

Averting their gaze to the blood splatters that had now dried against the walls and littering the dirt path, they investigated the area. The base of Anu had concealed an entrance to a cave and after further examination they discovered that the accident had been caused by a salt pressure build up.

Once they were sure of the safety of the cave, the 3 entered it and split up. The cave had many small tunnels and they wanted to know where they led. Taking the narrow path to her right, Y/N found herself inching slowly down the path.

Acting on impulse, her fingers glided across the cool wall of the cave. For balance or out of curiosity, she was unsure but what she did notice was engravings had been chiseled into the wall.

Taking her flashlight, she examined the etching.

They were markers of some sort. From the ancient depictions she was able to figure out that they were directions and that she was headed the right way.

Fascination gave way to full fledged excitement as her mind wondered to what she would find at the end of the tunnel. So, she hurried her pace in anticipation and soon found herself in a dimly lit alter room.

It was small and smelled of myrrh. The walls were lined in gold disks, that reflected light off of one another from strategic cracks in the walls and cast the room in a dim golden glow. Unlit candles lay haphazardly on shelves and gemstones of all different origins sat in between them.

The room was beautiful and obviously had been abandoned. Maybe even in a hurry. Hundreds of scenarios and possibilities ran through Y/N mind.

 _This room might explain what happened to this city and why it was buried beneath another citadel_. She thought contemplatively.

Pulling her walkie talkie from her back pocket, she readied herself to tell the others of her findings. However, a pulsing light drew her attention. Putting her radio back in her pocket, she approached the pulsating light and found herself gasping.

It seemed as if every color in the rainbow reflected within its gleaming polished exterior. It was a gem unlike any she had ever seen. Roughly the size of her palm, it reminded her of an amethyst crystal only clearer and more reflective, almost like opal.

She found herself hypnotized by its beauty and pulsing light. Unbiddenly, she eased forward and ran delicate fingers along the gem, before picking it up to inspect it further. 

As the gem sat in her palm, a warm sensation began to tingle its way up her arm and running down her spine. It brought with it pulsating prickles that inched their way down her stomach to settle in the depths of her cavern.

Soon she began to feel warm all over, almost to warm, as the pulsing of her heart seemed to match the pulsing of the gem. Each beat grew stronger, deeper and more deliciously warm within her, taking her into total ecstasy. Caught in the sensations that had been bestowed upon her frame, she closed her eyes.

Step by step, she slowly walked backwards until her back hit the wall of the room. Tightly, her fingers wrapped around the gem as its pulsating rhythm grew deeper and quicker. Her whole being felt as if it were vibrating, every nerve ending alive and alert, and before she could stop it a moan fell from her lips.

Tighter, she squeezed her eyes shut as a choked gasp filled the small room, and the gem cracked.

Lazily, hazy smoke leaked out of the gem and began to fill the alter room. All around the candles began to light one by one, and the smoke swirled slowly together until the shape of a man began to form.

His hazy form surrounded Y/N as he caged her in. Towering over her, he peered down at her flushed face. Her eyes were shut tight, lips puckered in ecstasy, as she rode out her orgasm.

She looked absolutely delectable.

Eyes flashing, he grinned ferally as he watched her. Taking satisfaction that it was his magic that had caused her such pleasure, he decided to give her more.

She was already under his spell, so he would use the opportunity to test her limits. To see, how much pleasure she could take before it turned painful.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "My, aren't you exquisite. A true beauty to behold. For releasing me, I too, shall release you. Over and _over_ again. As much as your body can take." Softly, he kissed her neck before turning into smoke once more.

And as Y/N bit her lip and gasped once more, he used her open mouth to slide down her throat like smoky vapor and seated himself within her core and deep within her dreams.

Her body began to rock as it slid up the wall of the alter room. Her unseeing eyes shot open and she found herself wreathing under a very tall, deviously handsome, man.

All around her the candles flickered and she could feel soft sheets caress her skin. Feel him, as his thrusts were deep and deliberate and his kisses soft and warm. Above them the stars twinkled brightly as below them the ground rippled and shifted.

Faster and faster everything began to spin around her, as he drove deeper and deeper within her. 

His eyes never leaving hers.

She dizzily tried to grasp what was happening, trying desperately to see past the pleasure. Yet, all she could manage to make out were his glowing eyes and sinful grin. Neither of which looked entirely human on his handsome face.

Moan after wonderful moan, the buildup of her climax became too much. Throwing her head back, her orgasm wrecked its way through her body. Shattering everything around her like thinly made glass, it ripped through her almost painfully. The most bloodcurdling scream soon reached her ears and she realized she knew that voice.

It was hers.

However, before she could process that thought much further, her world went black.

As her body limply hit the alter room floor, the candles went out one by one. Like steam, the being that had brought her so much pleasure exited out of her body in a study stream of smoke from her slightly parted lips.

Chuckling darkly into the night as he once again resumed his form. 

And that was how it all began.

**To be continued....**

 


	9. Fear the Jin; Part 2

 

A distant voice insistently calling her name pulled Y/N back into consciousness.

Groggily, she sat up and tried to figure out where she was and where the voice was coming from. Looking around, she realized that she was still in the cave and surmised that she must have passed out due to the thin air in the small room.

Slowly, she stood and as she was about to dust herself off, she felt a weight in her hand. Looking down, she saw the gem she had found still gleaming brightly though not pulsing like she foggily remembered it doing.

Her mind raced to fill in the gaps of what happened after she had picked up the jewel, but it was hazy, unclear, and dream-like. The only thing that she could remember were a pair of piercing eyes and a wicked grin.

Again, the voice called her name, breaking her concentration. However, looking around she knew that no one else was in the room with her. It dawned on her then where the voice had been coming from and she reached for her cb radio.

After letting them know she was okay and a brief explanation of what she could remember, combined with what she assumed had happened, she placed the radio back in her back-pocket and exited the room.

In her haste to leave she never noticed that the candles that were once haphazard and unlit, were now upright and glowing softly.

The other anthropologists had been trying to reach her for hours, unsure if she was alive or dead, they had scoured the cave’s tunnels looking for any sign of her. Yet, they had completely missed the tunnel to the far right of the cave, that would have led them straight to Y/N, and the alter room.

They had assumed the worst until she had finally responded and found themselves relieved that another crisis had been averted.

By the time she had emerged from the alter room and back out into the mouth of the cave, it was almost morning. The sun was beginning to rise over the Turkish mountains and light the morning sky in beautiful shades of amber.

She recounted what she could of the alter room and was excited to hear that the others had also discovered something in their perusal of the cave’s tunnels. The others had found an old tome unlike anything they had ever seen.

It had graphic depictions of the various gods and goddesses of the citadel’s temples sacrificing mass followers to some sort of monster.

Like something out of a Mayan nightmare, there were gruesome etchings of hearts that had been ripped out and offered to the creature, as the gods looked on in delight. The souls of the fallen all swirled together to form something, but what was unclear.

They had tried to make out what that something was, but it was as if someone had burned that part of the tome.

Making it utterly, and frustratingly, impossible to make out.

The book itself was in a language that none of them knew and that posed a problem. So, after carefully preserving it from the elements they took their findings to the recently released Dr. Azeem. Who, after being cleared by the hospital had come back to the dig sight to check on the others progress.

Since Y/N had been the only one to observe the alter room and was also majoring in ancient languages, they had decided as a group to have her lead this exciting new finding.

Anticipating that the young upstart would go above and beyond expectations in order to make a name for herself within their community.

Was it wrong to use her this way? Probably.

Yet, they all agreed that while she focused on that, they could finish excavating the rest of the citadel and hopefully uncover more hidden artifacts.

True, the book had been fascinating in appearance, but they had done enough digs to know that the story it contained was probably a recount of some bloody war or mythological folklore of how the city came to be.

Though interesting, their time could be put to better use than uncovering whatever story the book told.

They were certain that if Y/N had found an alter room than that meant that a burial chamber wasn’t very far off, and they intended to find it. It was something that would be considered the find of the century and why should some upstart graduate student get all that glory?

Together, they made their pitch to Dr. Azeem and he wholeheartedly agreed. Completely unaware of the others true intentions, Y/N was ecstatic to be given such an opportunity.

Dr. Azeem had reached out to a colleague who was an ancient languages and folklore expert. He had arranged for Y/N to meet with him that afternoon, after she got some much-needed rest.

With the rest of the morning off, she bid Dr. Azeem and the other anthropologists good bye and headed back to the home she was staying in for the summer.

After setting her alarm, and a quick shower, Y/N ran her fingers over the gem once more.

 _Maybe this expert I’m meeting can point me to some sort of gemologist. I really would like to know what kind of jewel this is._ She thought idly.

Sighing, she placed the purplish reflective stone on her nightstand and before her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

She found herself back in the alter room-only it was different this time. It was well lit and painted in bright golds and deep reds. There was a mantel made of solid copper with the god Anu holding a book etched into its borders.

On the mantel, sat a large stone goblet and some sort of sacred knife with a craved ivory handle and jewels embedded in its hilt.

Both, candles and incenses burned bright and cast the room in a smoky golden glow.

Looking down Y/N took in that she was still clad in her very modern soft pink nightgown, in the middle of the obviously ancient room. It was like she had traveled back through time to see how the alter room once was, and she found it breath-taking.

“It used to be quite beautiful, don’t you think?” Asked a husky baritone against the shell of her ear.

Turning, she was greeted with those same piercing eyes and wicked grin. He was tall with full pouty lips and broad shoulders. Her eyes raked over his shirtless form, taking in the way the soft material from the brightly colored harem pants he wore clung to his defend legs. Taunt muscles, tanned from years of exposure to the sun, shifted and bunched as he straightened his posture.

Inky black scriptures strikingly covered his arms, chest and up the sides of his neck, in the same language that was written in the book they had found.

Noticing her stare at them, he ran a hand over them. “Solomon’s curse.” He softly addressed, breaking the spell she had been under.

Flushed, she nodded her head, then shifted her attention back to the room.

“Why am I here?” She whispered aloud, not really expecting him to answer.

“Because I want you here.” Came his matter-of-fact reply. “I wanted to show you how it all looked before it became what you saw earlier.”

Walking up to the mantel she traced its cool surface with the tips of her fingers, marveling at its beauty.

Slowly, the handsome stranger approached her and once he was near, he wrapped his arms around her form. His bare chest pressed into the thin silky fabric of her nightgown as he pulled her close to him.

She should have been frightened, should have pushed him away. Instead, she found that she liked the warmth of his body against hers.

“3000 years I sat here, waiting.” He mumbled into her ear. “Waiting for this day, this moment. Freedom tastes so much sweeter when gifted by such a goddess.”

His hands inched down her body until they reached the hem of her nightgown, as his lips found the tender spot between her neck and shoulder and gave it a gentle kiss.

“Who are you?” she asked, aroused but equally confused. Her mind was becoming muddled and hazy and though she knew that this was some sort of lucid dream, it felt entirely too real.

He felt entirely _too_ real.

His hands snaked up her nightgown, gliding sensually up her legs, across the planes of her stomach to cup her breasts. His dark laughter rumbled in her ear and sent both a chill down her spine and warmth in her belly. It was a weird feeling, being both afraid and aroused by something so small as a chuckle.

“I can’t tell you who I am, but.” He began, as he nibbled on her ear and used his body to push her further against the mantel. “I can tell you _what_ I am.”

“Wh-what are you?” Y/N moaned, hating herself for waiting more.

She wanted to feel him buried deep within her, desired his lips to touch every part of her body. She ached to feel his muscles bunch and coil at her touch. She craved it so bad that it became an almost physical discomfort.

She could feel herself throb with need and desire; it was so strong that it threatened to overwhelm her.

“A Djinn.” He moaned softly, in between using his tongue to trace circles into the soft skin on her neck.

Roughly, he turned her around so that they were now face to face and used the momentum to lift her so that Y/N was slightly seated on the mantel.

Quickly, she found her arms were embracing him and her legs tightly wrapped around his slender hips. His hands had found their way to her hips again and had taken her nightgown up for the ride. The silky material bunched around her waist as she shamelessly ground herself into him.

 _Djinn-Djinn_ , she thought. _Where have I heard that term before?_

She could feel him growing more and more aroused by the second, as his attentions shifted from her neck to her breasts.

The longer she pondered the term he had said, the thinner the haze became in her mind and the clearer she could think. Until it struck her what that term meant.

Reaching down, she lifted his head from her breast with a wet pop of his lips. Looking into his eyes and seeing the look he wore of absolute hungry turned her on even more and she wondered if she should just let the whole thing go and enjoy her dream.

However, she decided to ask anyway, even if she felt silly about it. “A Djinn is like a genie, right?” Already she could her face heating up with embarrassment as she awaited his answer.

Nodding, he smirked. “Something like that, more or less. It has always fascinated me the many names you mortals come up with for beings far older than you.” He added offhandedly.

“Does that mean that you grant wishes?” She asked curiously.

“I have been known to.” He agreed elusively.

“And I freed you?” She pried a little more.

“Yes.” He grinned darkly.

“So, then I get 3 wishes, right?” She asked carefully, suddenly unsure of herself.

Raising an eyebrow, he queried. “And who told you that lie?” Scoffing a bit, he slid up her body to stand at his full height before her. “There is no limit to wishes unless I wish for there to be and I do not grant them to those who free me. Unless, I am feeling generous.” He explained.

“Oh.” She uttered crestfallen. Bowing her head in awkwardness, she tried to temper her mortification.

Smirking, he hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met.

“However,” he purred in that deep honeyed baritone of his. “There are other more _pleasurable_ things then simple wishes that Djinn can bestow upon those that free us.” Passionately, he claimed her lips in a fiery kiss that left her breathless and turned the warmth in her belly into an inferno.

In the blink of an eye she was splayed across the mantel, like a sacrificial offering, as his body covered hers. Pulling away from her sinful lips, he peppered her arm in kisses that led all the way to the tips of her fingers.

“What is the name of my goddess?” He asked ardently, as his tongue danced around her fingertip before pulling the entire finger into his mouth. “So that I may worship you like a slave worships his Eahil.”

Before she could answer, she heard the beeping of her alarm.

“We shall resume this game soon, rest assured.” He whispered in her ear. “And once you have told me your name, I will having you aching and begging for a pleasure your mortal body has never known. Until then, wake up and remember everything you experienced.”

Darkly he chuckled as fog thick and murky over took the entire room until Y/N couldn’t even see her own fingers in front of her face. Then everything began to clear, and her eyes slowly drifted open to see that she was in her own bed in her room.

Her covers had been tossed onto the floor and her nightgown was bunched around her hips. Looking down, she noticed that the gem was resting lightly between her thighs.

Hastily, she jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. She needed to get dressed and meet the expert.

She needed to explain to some one what the hell just happened, she only hoped that since he was an expert in Mesopotamian and Babylonian folklore, he wouldn’t think she was crazy.

On her way out the door she passed by a mirror. She had been trying to convince herself that what she had experienced was an intense lucid dream.

However, as she gazed at her reflection and the dark purple marks that looked a lot like bites, Y/N had the chilling feeling that she may be in over her head.

 

 **To be continued...**.

 


	10. Fear the Jin; Part 3

It didn't take Y/N long to reach the office buildings where the mythologist and ancient linguistics expert resided.

As it turned out, he was a professor at a nearby university.

Carefully, she trudged up the cobblestone path, that led to the glass revolving door of the otherwise steel building. She cradled the ancient book that had been wrapped in preserving cloth lightly in one hand; while the other gave a reassuring pat to her pocket where the gem sat patiently.

she walked up to the help desk where she learned that his name was Dr. Nirah Harun Al-Caliph, from the kindly old receptionist.

"His office is on the 3 floor, left side. His name is on his office door." Directed the receptionist, as she pointed to a set of elevators and sent Y/N off on her way.

The ride up was smooth. Unlike some of the buildings she'd visited since she arrived, this one was well maintained and modern. Made of plexi-glass and steel the high-rise was the tallest on the university's campus.

The elevator was also made of glass with a very large working steel sundial embedded in its floor.

Though beautiful to look at, it was also equally terrifying. Those who were afraid of highs would probably die of fright at the sight of the glass box.

Dinging, signaling that she had arrived at her destination reached her ears and the doors slid open.

As the receptionist had directed, his office was on the left down a very short hallway and she found herself staring at the name plate on the door for a brief moment. Taking a deep reassuring breath, she gave a light knock, and waited.

She could hear as things were being shuffled around before the door eased open and revealed the smiling face of Dr. Nirah.

Though not a tall man, his eyes were kind and he was much younger than Y/N had thought he'd be. She guessed that he may have been somewhere in his mid-30's. His was dressed very casual for a professor, just a simple button up and jeans.

He gestured for her to come in and pointed out a modest wooden table with 3 chairs around it, for them to take a seat at.

Carefully, she laid the tome upon the table and undid the protective cloth. Watching as his eyes went wide with recognition and apprehension.

"Hi, I'm Y/N and I was told by Dr. Azeem Al-Phrygia that you might be able to help me translate this." Began Y/N evenly, pointing to the ancient book and tapping it lightly.

Reaching into her pocket she slowly pulled out the purple gem and also sat it on the table with a soft clink.

"Also, I was wondering if you knew something about this gem. I found it in an alter room in a cave under the statue of the god Anu. Or if not, then maybe you know a gemologist that can at least help me figure what kind of gem it is."

Shocked, he stared at both book and gem, before his eyes drifted up to Y/N's. Nodding his head, he ran his fingers through his hair in anxiety.

"The book, I have seen before." He began softly. "It is the same story told in many different languages across many different countries. The story of the Solomon's curse."

"Solomon's curse? He told me that those were what the tattoos on his body were." Whispered Y/N out loud. Not really expecting the professor to hear her, but he did.

"Than he's come to you already?" He asked gravely, and Y/N nodded.

"I thought it was a dream. That he was just a dream, all because I had passed out in the alter room." She explained quietly.

"He is no dream and if you saw him-" He began to explain and then stopped. Instead, he pulled the tome to him and with great caution, opened it.

Voice even and steady, he began to translate it for her, though he himself knew the myth by memory.

"In a time before time, God breathed life into the universe. His light gave birth to the angels and then from the earth arose man in his image. But it was from fire and darkness that forged the Djinn. Powerful beings that walked the land far longer than us; when the earth was without form and void and covered in darkness. Djinn were worshiped as gods, for we knew no better. However, it was the great Solomon's curse that finally condemned them to reside between the realms; watching-waiting, for the day they could roam free again. Man has no need to fear god because he has no intention to harm us, but man should fear the Djinn. Fear them, and most of all, fear their intentions for those who were foolish enough to wake them."

Closing the book, Nirah looked back up to Y/N. His faced was etched in worry and something else.

Something that she had never really seen before but knew all the same, fear. True, blood freezing, fear that only those who know they are about to die brutally have held. As she looked at him, she understood that he wasn't just afraid for himself, he was afraid for her.

"Y/N, it was not a dream. Mythology tells us that this being is far older, wiser and more dangerous then any of us could ever image. We live in a world where we rationalize everything with scientific explanation. The time of great sorcerers has passed. A being such as a Djinn would take over and enslave us all, like in old times, if the myths are to be believed. Only there would be no Solomon to stop him." He explained gravely.

"He told me that he can grant wishes, but only if he wants too and he called me his goddess." Y/N revealed awkwardly.

"Yes, Djinn can grant wishes, but unlike the stories Disney has made us believe, they come at a horrible price. One that no man pays willingly." Nodded Nirah.

Reaching across the table, he picked up the gem.

"This." He explained, holding the stone so that it gleamed in the light streaming in from the glass windows. "Is called Fluorite. It is a gemstone of great power. Solomon used gemstones like this to seal the Djinn over 3000 years ago. Those wishes, that you asked about, forfeit any man's soul to him after he has granted whatever they have desired. If he can collect enough of them, he will be able to blur the link between the worlds and Djinn will once again walk among us and rule. Be warned Y/N, he will stop at nothing to make that happen and Djinn are masters of trickery."

"But he was so amiable. He told me that he doesn't grant wishes to people who have freed him. I mean if he was as bad as you say all Djinn are then every soul would matter to him, right? And he's already free so he doesn't need me anymore. So, then why did he visit me and kiss me? Maybe all Djinn are different, just like us. I mean, look how both of our people have been stereotyped over the years. Does what is said about us as a whole, mean it's true about us all individually? Some, may be horrible and evil but what if there are good ones out there too? I'd feel awful if someone judged me based off what others who looked like me have done and I don't know if I should be so willing to do that to him." Defended Y/N, thinking about the way he kissed and held her, the way he made her feel.

"There are good and bad Djinn, on that you are right. However, Solomon only sealed away those who had done very bad things to prove themselves as evil. So, if this one has been nice to you, as you have stated, then it is perhaps a trick of some sort that will play into something he wants. Whatever his intentions are, I can guarantee they are not pure or done out of love." Countered Nirah warningly.

He had the sinking feeling that Y/N was going to be used for something far darker than any book he has read, ever mentioned. He needed to figure out just what this thing had planned for her and them all, and he needed to do it fast.

Raising from his chair, Nirah walked over to one of the many bookshelves that lined his spacious office and after a short search found what he was looking for. Pulling it out, he walked back over to the table and handed it to Y/N.

"I can't force you to read that, but I would suggest that you do. It would be in your best interest to know and understand the beast you are up against. You may be beguiled by his charms and appearance but remember he is not a man. So, do yourself a favor and try not to be so quick to fall for his tricks. Eventually, you will see him for what he really is. I only hope that by then it is not too late, for us all." Cautioned the professor soberly, unsure if she would heed him.

With that, Y/N thanked the professor for his time and insight, gathered the gem and book that he had given her, and headed back home. 

That night Y/N struggled with the decision to read the book, or not. On one hand Nirah was right, she needed to know what she was up against. On the other, she wondered if she should be so quick to judge him base of what she would read or what he was showing her of his character. She debated with herself for hours until she had given herself a headache.

Mentally exhausted she drew herself a nice hot bath and after relaxing in the lavender scented water for over an hour, she got out. Sliding the soft satin nightgown down her body she climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

Whereas earlier she dreamt of the alter room, tonight she dreamed only of her own bedroom. Stretching, she rolled over and felt as strong arms pulled her into their embrace. Looking up, she found the handsome Djinn smirking down at her.

Immediately, he drew her in for a passionate kiss. Continuing right where they had left off from earlier. In the blink of an eye, he was hovering over her. Teasingly, he nipped at her neck as she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure.

"Will you kill me and take my soul?" Asked Y/N suddenly, thinking about what the professor had said.

"No, I would never harm you." He whispered in between kisses. "You are my goddess. I only want to worship you. To bring you pleasures unknown to your mortal body." Reaching between them he pulled himself free from his loose pants and slid himself against her entrance. "Men have killed for the treasures that lay here. Found their joy and their deaths at these gates. But only a coward would kill that which can gift him so much and make no mistake, I am many things, but I am not cowardly."

"I thought that Djinn would hate mortals. I mean it was one of us that locked you away." Moaned Y/N.

"Yes. "He agreed, as he lifted one of her legs to drape over his shoulder and her foot dangle down his broad back. "I hate the ones who locked me in that gilded prison, but they were not you and you were not them. You are the goddess I wish to worship until I am too spent to utter your name. The one who's nectar I wish to taste until you can make no more. You may be sore in places no one has thought to touch but I would not harm you." The Djinn swore, trailing off and leaving the last sentence unfinished.

"Y/N." She whispered, soft and breathy. Completely blow away by what he had revealed to her and turned on.

"Y/N." He smirked darkly. "A lovely name for such a beautiful goddess. My goddess, feel how I worship you with such passion befitting of your beauty." In one swift powerful thrust he was seated within her. Deep and ardently he filled her willing form. Thrust after thrust, his undulating hips to her to new heights.

"Is this another dream or is this real?" Questioned Y/N barely hanging on to rational thoughts as she was swept away in the sea of his passion.

"Open your eyes and see my goddess. We are real and this moment is real. Can't you feel me? Feel how we are connected. How deeply I am embedded within you." He whispered darkly in between each deep thrust and passion filled kiss.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see that he told the truth, this was not a dream. Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, they rocked in unison. Fueled by passion and lust they careened towards their climax.

And as she closed her eyes once more and her orgasm ripped through her body like a tsunami, the inky black markings of Solomon's curse coursing down his chest began to lighten.

Moaning, as his own orgasm threaten to overwhelm him in its approach, his eyes left Y/N beautiful face to that of his own reflection in her vanity mirror.

And as his orgasm crashed upon him like a small boat swept out to sea by the storm, he smirked victoriously.

For it had worked.

Spent and fulfilled, Y/N drifted off into dreamland. The Djinn made sure her dreams were beautiful, vibrant and peaceful.

Stroking his finger along her jawline, he placed a chaste kiss upon her temple.

"My goddess, my beautiful goddess. As you dream of peace and love and laughter, I must get to work. I have great plans for you and I, but first I must venture out into this new world and set about ancient toil. Sleep well, and I will be back before you wake. Wiser of this world and one step closer to achieving that which I was denied 3000 years ago." He promised softly, as his smirk darkened and his eyes flashed.

 

**Too be continued...**

 

_**A/N: So, here is a little info on Fluorite to help you better understand the story and just for anyone who is curious.** _

First this is what it looks like: 

Fluorite is a highly protective and stabilizing stone, useful for grounding and harmonizing **spiritual** energy. When working with the upper Chakras, **Fluorite** increases intuitive abilities, links the human mind to universal consciousness, and develops deep connections to the **spirit** realm.  Think of it as the great neutralizer of negative energy. It absorbs negative energies from the environment and is effective at Auric and Chakra cleansing. Fluorite can also shield its user from psychic manipulation. Due to its powerful ability to absorb negative energies, Fluorite should be cleared often. 

**So, there you guys go. I hope that you have found this info helpful and that you understand the story a little better now. I know it's confusing as hell right now but hang in there things are going to start unfolding and it will all make sense soon.**

 


	11. The War: Part 2

It was around 2 am when I finally got home.

I had a great night out with my girls and, as promised, I didn't get so drunk I picked fights or threw shoes. It was just what I needed after a long hellish week.

Girl's night had been a success.

Carefully, I unlocked the door and placed the plastic bag containing my fully loaded Asada fry "peace offering" out in front of me.

After giving it some thought; and being hit on by every do dirt, scam ass dude, or broke ass (staying with his momma or grandma yet driving a Benz) ass dude, within a ten-mile radius.

I decided to try and make amends with Bobby. I mean, he had only been trying to look out for me and my modesty.

He just hadn't wanted me to get the kind of attention that I had gotten tonight. Hindsight can a bitch sometimes and that shit hit me with a two-piece combo with a side of red beans and rice and green beans tonight.

Not that I couldn't handle myself or that my girls would have left me defenseless, or anything of that nature.

It was just his way of trying to protect me from predators. Seeing that now, and after a night of cussing out scammers hitting on me with tired ass offers of flipping my tax refund, I knew I needed to make things right between us.

Hence, the Asada fries; maybe a back rub and if he's still really mad, I might even have to buy him a giant pooh bear. Not just any old pooh, either.

Nope.

It would have to be the limited addition, all white, anniversary giant pooh bear. The one they only sold at the Disney store.

I expected a lot of things when I walked into the house, BI doing drunk karaoke, mountains of trash and empty Hennessy bottles, trap music, and dishes piled so high they could rival the Eiffel tower in my sink.

However, for the first time in boy's night history none of those things had happened.

Instead, the house was quiet, and the lights were off. There was no music and no boys.

Taking off my shoes, I padded across the floor into the kitchen. Shocked, I set the bag on the table-the clean table. Everything had been cleaned and Bobby had left a note on our table, telling me that he had gone to bed.

I should have been happy. This had been all that I really wanted, just him and his friends to clean up after themselves, but my heart dropped down to the pit of my stomach.

A little voice deep inside me whispered that I had fucked up. Bad! 

Bobby was pissed and I felt bad. Even though I didn't feel bad for going out and having a good time, maybe I could've taken his opinion into consideration and compromised on my outfit.

With a sigh, I put my peace offering in the fridge and went upstairs.

After showering and putting on my pajamas, I crawled into bed and tried to snuggle with my man. Only, he wasn't having that shit.

He shrugged me off him and his petty ass folded up a comforter and placed it between us, like some kind divider.

"So, this is how you feeling?" I questioned, slightly offended.

Shrugging, he sighed. "I mean, nah but this is how you made it. If you still feeling some kinda way, I was nice enough to change the batteries in your vibrators. So, yeah, go handle that. And try and keep that shit down, I got work in the morning."

Then grabbing another cover, he climbed into his half of our bed and went to sleep. Making sure he kept his back to me.

No, his disrespectful ass did not.

But what did I really expect? I knew he was angry and tried it anyway. I guess I thought that no matter how mad he was we could still cuddle.

That night I slept like shit. I tossed and turned all night. While, he slept like he was sleeping on a cloud make of unicorn farts or something.

No matter what I did I couldn't get comfortable, it was like I had slept in someone's rock quarry.

Grumpily, I got up and limped my way to the shower. Pissed and sore all over, I tried to scrub my bad night's rest away but there was only one problem; Mr. Petty-Boots had taken my fucking loofa!

He must've done it after I went to sleep. Sighing, I did my best to get clean and got out the shower.

After getting dressed, I decided to check my mattress.

Bobby ass was playing games all because I hurt his feelings in front of his punk ass friends. So, there was no telling what his ass had done or could do.

Ugh, the male ego.

Bending down I lifted the mattress and felt my blood pressure rise. Scoffing, I pulled out the bag of frozen peas. Shaking my head, I prepared to get up, but it was the 5lb bag of pebbles that had been under the peas that stopped me.

Nodding, I came to the decision that if he wanted to be petty and play games, then so could I.

Game on bitch!

Smiling cruelly, I went around the house and gathered everything I would need but I was missing one last thing.

So, I went to my closet to grab one of my wigs and got the shock of my life.

One by one, I took them out and inspected each wig horror etched on my face. He had struck again.

He had friar tucked my fucking wigs. All of them!

They were ruined and if I tried to put on any of them, I would look like a crazy ass Mr. Burns.

He had seriously cut out the middle of each of my fucking wigs. All except my emergency wig that I kept hidden "just in case" we had to evacuate in the middle of the night because of an earthquake.

Thankfully, I kept that in our emergency kit. It also has our passports, cash, 2 days' worth of food and supplies and burner phones for the both of us. You can't be too careful now a days. I mean you never know what could happen and I wanted us to be prepared for anything.

Bobby never even looked at it so luckily, he didn't know where I had put it and in this moment I was happy he didn't.

Angrily, I snatched open the case and took out my wig. It was time I ended this so-called war he had waged. I wanted this over as fast as it started, and I knew just how to do that.

Wickedly, I grabbed some rope and the small gas can that we kept in the garage for our lawnmower.

After gathering everything I needed, I put my plan into motion.

Angela Bassett would be proud.

**______________________________________  
**

 

**Bobby's POV** :

I pulled up to my house smiling.

Today was a good day. I know the stuff I did to my girl was kinda petty, but she brought that shit on herself. BI and Jun-Hoe decided that they would come with me to my crib. They wanted to see Y/N's face when she realized what I did to all her wigs and frankly so did I.

I couldn't help but wonder if she found where I had placed all the middle pieces after I removed them. Was it petty? Hell yeah, but oh well. I wanted her to know that I was mad. That she shouldn't be out in these streets dressed like she single when she got a man.

A damn good man at that.

To be fair, I ordered her all new ones from that company that she loves, and they should be here in like a week. I'm petty as hell but I still love my girl and can't have her assed out like that.

I just wanted to teach her a little something so that another night like last night will not happen again.

However, I wasn't prepared for the flaming mess that was in my front yard.

Looking at BI's shocked face and hearing Jun-Hoe gasp, I turned off my car and we got out.

There in my front yard laid the charred smoking remains of all my pooh merch.

Blankets, socks, plushies and figurines were now a steaming pile of ruin within the steel bin we used for sodas during parties. I stared helplessly at the mess, unable to process what my girl had done.

I mean I knew she would be mad, but I never thought that she would take it this far. I thought that at most she would make me sleep on the couch until her new hair got here. I never thought that she would go biblical and be on that eye for an eye hype.

There was nothing I could do though, I started it. So, I would just have to hold this L.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Jun-Hoe shocked. "Bobby, bruh you better get over here."

Me and BI practically ran to the side of the house where he had called from. When we got there all I could do was cry.

BI gave me a side hug as Jun-Hoe asked me was I gonna be alright.

There hanging above my porch was my favorite pooh bear. Not the one my mom gave me, but it was close enough. He was hanging there charred and covered in what looked like fake blood. Pinned to his stomach was a note.

"It wasn't suicide either. Now we square, bitch." I read aloud, in pure disbelief.

"Damn bruh, this like pimp code 567. I guess it's safe to say you ain't win this war either." Sighed BI.

"Man, shut up, BI. You see this man is hurt hurt." Snapped Jun-Hoe. "Bobby, you gonna be alright?" He asked worriedly.

Limply I nodded my head.

This war was over, Y/N had won. I would hold this L forever.

"Sometimes we loose good soldiers in war and."

"SHUT UP BI!"

 


	12. Fear the Jin; Part 4

_**A/N: Kinda short, I know but I wanted to give you guys an insight to what the Jin the Djinn is up to while he is out and Y/N is fast asleep.  
** _

_**Anyway, enjoy.** _

 

 

He ambled through the streets of Ankara, taking in all that had change and that which had stayed the same.

Every now and then he would walk past a familiar stretch of land or turn in the road, and that made him smile. Though the world as he knew had changed drastically from the time, he roamed the earth, it was good to see glimmers of his world had withstood the change.

After leaving Y/N, he wanted to understand a little more about this new world he had found himself in, and from what he had seen so far, there were no sorcerers.

No sorcerers; false prophets, and alchemy had turned into something called technology.

Everything seemed like it was now led by either the Quran, science, or skepticism, which would be wonderful for him.

He had never imagined a world where beings such as him were viewed as fables or make-believe, yet that is what the world had become; and it was something that would be man's downfall.

For now, they believed that they knew more than the old ways. They had become so far removed from the ancient practices that they viewed them as simple stories; not as the horrible nightmarish realities that they had been and would be again _soon_.

Smirking wickedly, comprehension of his situation struck him.

In this new world, he had nothing to fear; for there was nothing and no one that could stop him. No Solomon to seal him back into the gem, no sorcerers to bind him to the temple, and no mortal that could stop him from opening the gate between the worlds.

Giggling, off to his left, drew his attention and the Djinn found himself eavesdropping on the ramblings of a young man. He was admiring the night sky from his seat at some sort of hookah lounge. His long dark hair had been pulled back into a sleek ponytail, to keep from getting in the way, as he drew drag after drag of hookah smoke.

Sneering the Djinn could only think of one thing as he stared at the unassuming man, fuel.

"Man, look at them; sitting so high in the sky, peering down on the world from the best seat in the cosmos." Spoke the man to a woman who was sitting next to him. "I would love to see what everything looked like from up there. I wish that I could see that view."

"Granted." Grinned the Djinn darkly.

Slowly, the man began to rise higher and high into the sky. Panic engulfed him as he floundered about trying to do anything, he thought would help to lower him back to the ground.

People from the bar and nearby buildings gathered outside to watch him as he continued to rise higher and higher. Some were pointing and yelling for help, and others took out their phones to record or livestream what was going on.

Soon he was beyond their sight higher than even most planes would go. The air was freezing and thin as he struggled to both breath and understand just what was happening. 

Yet, still the man soared higher and the temperature continued to drop rapidly. Frost began to blossom and spread from his fingertips and he renewed his efforts to fight. However, his body was no match for the magic and with his last breath, he looked down on the earth and smiled, enjoying the view for the first and last time.

As his body froze, his boot had come loose and fell away from his foot, falling back down to the earth below.

Shocking the still gathered crowds, it slammed back down on to the street.

Grinning, the Djinn began to walk away from the now chaotic scene.

"One down, 2999 to go." He grinned darkly, as the mans soul fled from his body. Like smoke drawn into a fan, it was pulled into the Djinn's sinister eyes, the poor man screaming as it did. 

Blinking, the evil creature trapped the unfortunate soul and strolled down the street looking for his next target.

Looking down at his clothes, he decided that while he was here, he should also dress more for the times.

With a wicked smile, he spotted a men's clothing store, and made his way inside.

"Can I help you sir." Greeted a young store clerk.

"No, but I think I might be able to help you." Came the Djinn's dark reply.

 


	13. The Incubus

**A/N: Not really that great at poetry so for all you poets out there that read this try not to judge me to harshly. I decided to give it a shot for all of your enjoyment. So, let me know in the comments what you guys think.**

 

 

_There's a man who comes to me in dreams_

_And in these dreams, he makes me scream_

_Then those screams turn into moans_

_Only for those sultry moans to turn into groans_

_And then those groans become pleads._

_For between my legs, I start to bleed._

 

_His thrusts become deeper still_

_And I cry because this dream is against my will._

_Into my nightmare it has now turned_

_For he is not a man, but a demon horribly burned_

_Grinning, with razor sharp teeth, he gets a bit more rough_

_And I beg him to stop because I've had enough._

 

_And soothingly does he coo_

_It's only a vision and I'll wake up soon._

_Horrified, "What are you?" I scream_

_Smirking darkly, he replies. "I am the incubus of your dreams."_

 

_Then he captured my lips in a soul searing kiss_

_And told me he was here because it was what I'd wished;_

_That through my Astro projection, I had opened the portal._

_Freed him, to feast on the lovely bodies of supple mortals._

 

_But he admitted he enjoyed mainly mine._

_And as pain became pleasure once more,_

_I watched his wicked grin as he continued to dine_

_Upon my body in carnal delight despite now being sore._

 

_Into the night pleasure and pain blended into one_

_Far past the darkness till the first rays of the morning sun._

_It was when I first began to wake_

_That I realized though I was alone in my room, my body still ached.  
_

 


End file.
